


maybe we were made to dance around each other, babe

by goon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goon/pseuds/goon
Summary: The next day, Kara's phone almost overheats from the sheer number of text messages she receives. Most of them are from her publicist, insisting she call them. Some are from Eliza and Alex and the other angels, others from people she hasn't spoken to in three years and one from Lucy just reads,hahahahahahahahahahahahawith a thumbs up emoji.The close to crack AU where Kara and Lucy are models, Lena is a popstar and Alex is like wtf (basically the Karlie Kloss and Taylor Swift AU)





	1. kara

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A _MESS_ , please enjoy

Kara wakes up disoriented and sober, blinking up at the ceiling for several long moments. Her body aches with the memory of the night before and she holds still to ward off the pain until a loud snort from Lucy rouses her into action. She gropes for her glasses, knocking over a bottle of half-finished water and Lucy's stained top from the night before.

The low grade headache sluggishly working against her temples makes her wonder briefly if this is some horrible nightmare. Her phone isn't blowing up with angry texts from her publicist so it's clearly not. The only message she's received since last night is one from Alex asking her if Lucy's died or not. She laughs quietly, sliding out of Lucy's bed with only a small groan, tugging on Lucy's shoulder to make sure she's okay.

Last night had been rough on everyone's livers, what with Maggie and Alex egging Lucy on and Kara indulging just a little too much. Maggie left on the back of a grumpy Alex and Kara had slung Lucy over her shoulder and dragged her home. Kara pokes at her friend and grins when she's rewarded with a short litany of curse words.

She grabs the shirt she'd abandoned in heat last night, head bent over her phone to respond to Alex as she stumbles into the kitchen.

"Want breakfast?"

Not expecting anything but an empty apartment, Kara startles and jumps, whipping around in her bra, her shirt pressed against her chest. A stranger is leaning against the alcove of the kitchen, unsuccessfully trying to hide an amused grin behind the spoon she's using. Kara blinks at her, too shocked to move.

"So, breakfast? I have quite an assortment of cereals I'd be glad to share," she offers, dropping her empty bowl into the sink.

Kara continues to stare, confused and heart beating too quick from adrenaline, until it clicks and she realizes that this is Lucy's illusive roommate. The same roommate who Lucy loves to complain about but who Kara can tell she thinks fondly of, which is a feat of itself. She apparently travels constantly, explaining her long absences and why Kara's never actually met her before. The other girls often speak about her in hushed voices, like she's some sort of legend, and Kara was certain she was made up as some sort of ongoing prank on her. Yet here she is, flesh and blood in ripped jeans and a too-tight tank top.

"You're Lucy's roommate," Kara says, dumbfounded and in lieu of answering her question. The woman smiles at her - it's small, but blinding.

"Right, and you're Lucy's girlfriend?"

Kara laughs, shaking her head. "No way, we work together."

"Oh, so you're the fun new girl."

"Lucy calls me the fun new girl?"

She hasn't been the new girl for almost a full season now, but Lena only chuckles in response. Kara can't put her finger on it, and thinks she looks familiar, like maybe she's seen her in a magazine or two, but that's ridiculous. Though the woman currently brushing her hand through her perfect, shiny hair is certainly attractive enough to be in Vogue or Elle or any number of fashion editorials, Kara of all people would know.

"I'm Lena, by the way," she says, and then laughs like she's made a joke. Kara smiles because it's the polite thing to do; because Lena's mouth is red and bright and her laughter is sweet and kind.

"I'm Kara."

She's still staring when Lena's voice jolts her back to reality. "So Kara, not that I'm complaining but it's my civic duty to inform you that you are not wearing a shirt."

"Oh, sorry," Kara says, a little embarrassed but not very sorry at all. She looks down at the pink bra she'd gotten in one of the many goody bags she's still getting used to and remembers how her blush would've killed two years ago. "Hazards of the job."

"Don't worry, not exactly an eyesore," Lena responds, maybe a little too quickly. She stops herself, bites on her bottom lip. Kara thinks it's adorable. "Just in case you were uncomfortable. So, breakfast?"

"I would love to," Kara says, dying for a sticky bun or two. "But I have a meeting in..." She looks at the clock on the stove. A rush of panic starts to set in when she realizes she needs to be at work in, "half an hour, crud."

"Did you drive?" Lena asks. Kara shakes her head no. Lena slips on a well tailored leather jacket and Kara flashes briefly to an imagined ride on the back of a motorcycle with her. Insane. "I'm about to go out, I could drop you off if you'd like."

Suddenly, Eliza's doctoral warnings about motorcycle accidents come to mind, inopportune as most remembered motherly advice is.

Still, Kara's never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth. She agrees with thanks, hurriedly slipping her shirt on when Lena turns to grab her keys. She follows Lena out the door, thinking that the back of a motorcycle with a hot girl didn't seem like the worst way to die.

 

-

 

They chat all the way from the door to the elevator, Lena giving her amused looks every now and then, as if she can't believe this is happening. Kara suspects it's because the new ads have just been put up around Times Square and she's centrefold on almost all of them. This happens from time to time, when she or any of the girls get recognized on the streets. She's pretty much used to it.

She walks with Lena through a well lit garage. Though they're of similar height, Lena takes long confident strides that eventually get her to a hybrid with tinted windows - Kara almost sighs in disappointment, dreams dashed - three steps before her. Kara's been following the clacking of her heeled boots and watching her ass since the elevator doors opened. She's almost surprised by her own behaviour but no harm, no foul - sometimes she just can't help Lucy's influence on her.

Lena stops with her hand on the drivers side handle and looks up just as Kara saves herself from being caught (by pretending the handle of Lena's car is suddenly the most interesting object she's ever touched, _smooth Kara_ ).

"Oh, you've got lipstick all over your neck."

Kara frowns and scrubs at her nape. Her finger comes away smudged with red. She begins to think this is all a little too entertaining for Lena, the polite smiles trailing her from the kitchen now looking more and more sly.

She sighs. "Lucy rubbed her face all over me when I had to carry her dead weight home. You couldn't have told me before we left?"

"We haven't left, Kara. We're in the parking garage." And without another word but a knowing look, Lena gets into the drivers seat.

When Kara slides herself into the passengers side and looks over, the corner of Lena's mouth is ticked up in what looks suspiciously like a smirk.

 

- 

 

As soon as they exit onto the main street, the conversation begins again. Lena is funny, easy to talk to, but holds an air of mystery that makes Kara more curious than she's willing to let on.

She's usually much, much better at keeping her cool, but there are no exit strategies when one is belted into the passenger side of a pretty strangers car. Struggling in the silence between topics, she looks into the rear-view mirror, only to find Lena already watching her. Caught, Lena immediately looks away and loudly clears her throat.

She concentrates on the road, driving too fast, refusing to look at Kara. There's a telltale blush dusting her incredible cheekbones. It's a pretty pink bloom that Kara watches grow for far too long. Lena is cute but frustratingly coy.

"So, you travel a lot?" Kara asks, because she can't just keep staring like a creep.

Lena looks over fully, eyebrows raised, a strange reaction to a very simple question. "Yes."

Kara decides to switch tactics."And you frequently drive your roommate's friends to work?"

"You're the first."

"Guess that makes me special," she jokes.

"I'm not around that often."

Kara raises an eyebrow. "What do you do?"

"Did Lane put you up to this?" Lena asks, shooting her a look before merging dangerously into the next lane.

"Put me up to what?" Kara asks, genuinely confused by the direction of this conversation and the speed at which Lena is going.

Lena hums, but doesn't answer. When Kara looks over she's even more confused to see Lena smiling to herself. The light ahead of them turns yellow and Kara feels the car accelerate rather than slow. She grips the grab handle. Lena might be hard to read, but one thing Kara is certain of, she drives like an absolute maniac.

 

-

 

There's not a hair out of place on Kara's head, though she feels a little like she's just been on a roller coaster.

"Thank you. I mean, you went at the speed of light and broke maybe sixteen traffic laws, but thank you."

With the car idling, Lena slumps against the seat. Her head lolls towards Kara. "Got you here in less than fifteen minutes, did I not?"

Kara laughs and Lena stares, serene. "With time for coffee and a sticky bun too, however will I repay your kindness?"

Biting into her bottom lip, she gives Kara a look from beneath her lashes Kara is completely sure would make grown men fall to their knees. "Lucy is throwing me a welcome back party this weekend, if you'd like to drop by, you're more than welcome."

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Great."

Kara beams.

 

-

  
The next day, Kara's phone almost overheats from the sheer number of text messages she receives. Most of them are from her publicist, insisting she call them. Some are from Eliza and Alex and the other Angels, others from people she hasn't spoken to in three years and one from Lucy just reads, _hahahahahahahahahahahaha_ with a thumbs up emoji.

She checks her google alerts, scanning them for anything bizarre. Last time, the tabloids had her having an affair with someone she'd only met briefly at a cocktail party. She wonders what it could be now and how it's caused such a commotion. When she sees the pictures, - a familiar parking garage gleaming at her - she immediately texts Lucy.

Unknown Number, 10:30 AM  
_Hi Lena, this is Kara from yesterday, got your number from Lucy. I'm not sure if you've seen but I'm sorry!!_

Lena Luthor, 10:33 AM  
_Hello Kara, I should be apologizing to you. I didn't realize they were in the garage, I assure you whoever let them in will get their assured punishment._

It's only when Kara reads the actual headline that she understands.

_L-Corp front-woman Lena Luthor gets friendly with Cat's Secret model Kara Danvers_

 

-

 

Kara is twenty two when she gets her wings. It happens to be the year she's supposed to graduate from her honours BA. Instead of celebrating her frustrating degree and halfheartedly pursuing the journalism masters Clark had suggested, she gets twenty pounds worth of jewels she's to carry up and down a runway, watched in syndication by ten million people.

The modelling had come by accident, right after she'd decided becoming a journalist out of guilt of tainting her family's memory was probably a bad idea. First it was a Ralph Lauren print ad, then it was a J.Crew ad campaign, then another year and Kara was in lingerie.

It's good money and gives her time to concentrate on her art. Besides the hard work, it's a leisurely life, one Kara can't complain about. The girls she's met are amazing bonuses, Maggie and Lucy quickly becoming some of her closest friends.

Lucy, whose name she's currently cursing wildly in her head. Kara sets down her paintbrush as she fields a call from her irate publicist, who happens to be Lucy's ex-boyfriend, James.

"James, I swear, Lena and I are not a thing," she repeats, trying not to get paint on her phone, only to get it in her hair.

"The paps caught you leaving her apartment at eight in the morning with lipstick all over your neck. Could you not have cleaned up before leaving?"

"That was from Lucy, you know how sloppy she gets when she's drunk! And I was late for a meeting! We were in a garage!"

James grumbles incoherently for a few seconds. Kara can make out the words _why_ and _god_ and _Lucy!_ before he comes back to the conversation. Kara grins, regardless of her personal detriments, she so enjoys James and Lucy's entertaining tensions.

"Listen Kara, you know I'm not judging you. In fact, this is good news," James says. Kara narrows her eyes at the half painting in front of her. "Lena's got a great rep for who she is, does volunteer work, all that crap. She hasn't been photographed with anyone other than her band members for over six months, since that whole debacle. Her profile will only raise yours."

Curiosity piqued, Kara's brain decides to breeze past the important stuff and instead instructs her to ask, "What debacle?"

"You need to leave your house once in a while," James chides.

"Stop mothering me and tell me what happened."

"Which reminds me that you should call Eliza more, she worries about you."

Kara drags her now-dry hand down her face. "Stop talking to Eliza!"

"Well if you'd call her more-"

"Jimmy!"

James laughs straight into the phone. Kara winces and pulls it away from her ear for a few seconds. "Alright, alright. She broke up with her girlfriend, people were calling them the new Brangelina. You know Veronica Sinclair?"

"Who?"

James sighs, resigned again."The singer? Just won a grammy? At least open a window or something."

"James!" Kara whines, reminding herself to ask Lucy to lambaste James at the next games night.

"Have some respect for your publicist."

"Shush and tell me more."

"There's nothing more, they broke up for who knows why, it was everywhere. Now there's you and if you're planning to spend more time together it could get interesting," he says. Even she wonders if they will or not. "Lena's people have already contacted us, we've jointly decided not to comment for now."

Kara doesn't bother getting mad at his making decisions for her. If it were anything more important, he'd have called her right away. Her concerns have more to do with Lena. "Has Lena said anything?"

"I talk to her people, Kara. You talk to her if you wanna know so bad," he teases, all haughty. She can imagine him smirking at her like he knows. She flushes only because he absolutely does.

"I'm hanging up now."

"So unprofession-"

 

- 

 

Lucy answers the door with a shit-eating grin and her phone raised to Kara's face, the pictures from the parking garage on full display.

"You've got game, Danvers," she starts, laughing when Kara rolls her eyes and is pushed into the apartment.

Lucy's parties are known to be on the wilder side, noise complaints and all, but this seems to be one of her quieter affairs. Music pumps through the wall speakers at a decibel that doesn't destroy Kara's eardrums and the smell of appetizers and alcohol waft past her. By first glance, Kara recognizes most of the people milling around, friends of Lucy's which she guesses are also friends of Lena's. Some of her girls are hunkered down in the living area, Maggie dead centre, gesturing wildly.

She sets her coat down and glares at Lucy, hands fisted against her hips. "You know this would've never happened if you weren't so out of it I had to carry you home and make sure you didn't choke on your vomit?"

"You should be thanking me," Lucy says gleefully. She forms quotations with her fingers, "I'm the 'mutual friend' who hooked you guys up. I'm a fucking hero on the internet."

She cackles again, head thrown back, delighting in Kara's mess. Kara resists the urge to find the weakest part of her and kick it. Out of the hallway, Winn appears and waves cheerily at her. They make their pleasantries and then Winn is spiriting a laughing Lucy away to god knows where.

Abandoned, Kara scans the room. It's not like she's actively looking for you-know-who - she's _not_ \- but from the corner of her eye, she spots Lena in front of the kitchen, nodding along as someone speaks to her. Kara guesses one of the reasons she's so famous is because she has no bad angles. Even in the purposefully dim light of the complex, Lena is a work of art.

The subject of her thoughts turns and meets her eye. Lena excuses herself from her present company and walks towards her.

Kara's mind goes blank for the five seconds it takes for Lena reach her, so the first thing she says is, "On a scale of one to ten, how awkward is this interaction going to be?"

Lena smiles and takes a sip of her drink. "Hello Kara."

"Hello Lena Luthor, lead singer and guitarist of L-Corp, probably the biggest band in the world."

Lena leans in closer, like they're sharing a secret, which in some weird way, she guesses they are. She smells like a gosh darned cupcake. "Were you on our Wikipedia page? Someone keeps changing my name to The Sexy CEO."

Kara can't keep the smile off her face. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"You didn't need to tell me you were a Cat's Secret Angel, I just thought we both knew."

"I'm on a massive billboard in front of your apartment!"

Lena gives her a puzzled look, eyebrows drawn together. "My band is on the massive billboard next to your massive billboard in front of my apartment, and we're also on the cover of Rolling Stone this month."

Kara winces. "Cool, so I'm just blind and deaf then." Lena grins at her knowingly, probably because she's too nice just to say _yeah, you are_ , or maybe because this method is extra smug. She opens her mouth to say something else, but Lucy stumbles back into the fold, cheeks flushed and glowing.

"I'm back," Lucy loudly announces, definitely drunker than she was when she left with Winn. She slings an arm over Lena's shoulder. Lena remains impassive, but shifts closer, leaning a bit into Lucy's side. She smiles, the quiet fondness reminding Kara of her and Alex.

Lena says, "I was about to refill my coke, want anything?"

"Shots!" Lucy suggests. Lena shakes her head and shares a look of mutual exasperation with Kara before moving towards the kitchen.

As soon as she's out of earshot, Kara pulls at Lucy's elbow. "Do you know your roommate is super famous?"

"Uh yeah, the girls are obsessed with Lena. I thought you knew?"

"Clearly I didn't!"

Lucy shoots her a dubious look. "She's on the giant billboard outside, Kara."

"Has everyone seen this billboard except me?"

"The billboard? The one you can see through the window? Kinda hard to miss."

"You guys talking about the new billboard? It's huge." Winn jumps in, swinging his arm over both their shoulders. They all fall forward into a sudden huddle. From the outside, it looks as if they've formed some sort of secret circle, but they stay because Winn leans his weight over both of them.

"Save me, you guys," Kara practically begs.

"Honestly Kara, I think Lena has that covered." Winn nods past the living room, where Lena is carefully pouring shots on the bar. Kara gives her stylist a stern look.

"Stop, it's already awkward between us becau-"

Winn shuts her up by elbowing her in the ribs and rolling his eyes, shooting Lucy a look while Kara pushes at him. They tussle a bit, giggling and shoving at each other like children. Lucy separates them before they begin wrestling on the floor. She sticks her tongue out at Winn, who responds in much the same way.

"You know, Lena already talks to you more than she talks to me," Lucy teases, receiving Kara's glare with a shrug.

"You live with her."

"That's what I'm saying!"

Winn is entirely too entertained by this conversation, nodding along fiercely. Kara groans out, "Lucy."

Finally, she concedes the joke. "I'm kidding, alright? But Lena isn't chatty, I've known her for more than a decade and I've never seen her talk so much with someone she's known for maybe three minutes."

Lucy nudges her with her hip, grins and shrugs. Kara gets the idea that neither her or Lucy know if this is a good idea or not. Winn whoops as they watch Lena pick up her tray of too many shots. She approaches them on steady legs, the liquid making tiny waves but never going over the rims of the glasses. Kara is riveted.

 

-

  
A day off for Kara means she's free to work on her art. Trying to find inspiration to paint equates to loafing around her apartment for the past five hours, trying not to be curious about Lucy's comments from last night's party.

The party she spent most of talking to Lena. Lena, who can come off like an ice storm but once warmed up is sweet and interesting and kind of awkward and dang it, she opens her laptop and googles Lena's name before she can regret. She clicks the first link that pops up.

_Lena Luthor carefree with Kara Danvers amid dating rumors_

_Lena Luthor, both of L-Corp fame and Luthor infamy, leaves with Kara Danvers on Friday evening (April 24) in Tribeca. Kara occupied the passenger seat, with Lena driving._

_Last week, they were caught leaving Lena's penthouse early in the morning. The couple are rumored to have met through a mutual friend, though neither party has made a comment regarding their relationship status._

_20+ pictures of Lena and Kara leaving..._

Lena had offered her another ride the night before and she'd agreed, eager to lengthen their conversation. She shouldn't have been surprised when paps were waiting for them outside.

Without thinking, she clicks the ellipses and gets a batch of photos of herself and Lena walking through the garage. Kara stares at a surprisingly HD picture from the first morning they met. The pap had managed to get several pictures of Kara obviously admiring Lena's butt and Lena with a hint of a smile on her face, as if she knew exactly what was going on. It painted a much more flirtatious portrait than what Kara remembers actually happening, but she can see how misleading it can be, and why it would spark such insistent rumours.

As she itches to keep clicking and contemplates calling Alex to ask for some sisterly advice, her doorbell rings. Kara gets up to answer, expecting Lucy, who often drops by to drag her to the gym. When she asks who it is through the telecom, she's surprised to hear Lena's voice asking to be let in.

"Lena, hi," she greets, opening the door with a nervous grin. Did Lena somehow know she had literally just been googling her a second ago?

"Hello Kara."

"This is my apartment," Kara points out lamely. She almost smacks herself in the face because it's not like Lena knocked on her door by accident. Her weird outburst doesn't phase Lena though, who smiles that tiny closemouthed smile Kara is still trying to figure out.

"Yes, I realize that."

Kara nods. "Oh. Cool." Oh, _god_.

"I came to return your scarf, you forgot it at the party," Lena explains, holding out a black infinity scarf that's definitely not hers.

"That's so nice, but it's doesn't belong to me."

"Oh, well, too bad," she says, not seeming a bit surprised, hastily retracting her hand.

"Yeah, do you maybe want to come in?" Kara asks, really hoping Lena will say yes.

"I would love to but I've got rehearsal in fifteen."

"Maybe next time?"

"Yes... Would you like to come watch?"

"Your rehearsal?"

"No, I mean, we have a show tomorrow." Lena clears her throat. "It's why I'm back actually, it's the last one in America before we go to Europe so do you want to?" she says, a bit quicker than before. Then, before Kara can answer properly, she adds, "Lucy is coming as well."

Even better. "That sounds amazing, I'll be there."

"Great," Lena says, sounding utterly relieved.

They smile at each other quietly for a beat too long before something in Lena shifts and pulls her up. She takes a noticeable breath, then jerks forward slightly and kisses Kara on the cheek. The suddenness of Lena's movements startles Kara a little, but she can already feel a blush rise in the place Lena kissed her. She resists the urge to press her hand against the warmth.

"So I'll see you then," she says with a nerdy grin, rushing away in a whir of leather and still clutching the scarf that does not belong to Kara.

 _Adorable_ , Kara thinks, and sighs, closing the door and feeling how hot her cheek is under the back of her hand.

She's definitely screwed.


	2. lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok there's been a title change and an addendum to the summary and this story because apparently i love lucy lane and can't shut up about her once i begin?! so this is 4000 something words kind of about kara/lena but mostly about lucy/alex and lucy and how _she's bad at her life but she's a L A N E_ so please wait for/skip to the next chapter if you're looking for purely kara/lena as kaylor. thanks!

Lucy Lane loves a lot.

She loves her friends most of all, loves a good party and not being introduced as Lois Lane's model sister, loves that James still looks out for her, loves the expensive tequila in the pit of her stomach, and right now? Loves the enraptured look on Kara's face as Lena tells one of the most boring stories on earth.

One more second of listening to Lena talk about electromagnetic fields may kill her, so she decides to slip away. Unlike Kara, still listening with awe, she doesn't want to bone her roommate.

Neither of them react except for a slight nod from Lena; it's their usual code for _are you okay?_ and Lucy grins at her, shooting a pointed look at Kara. Lena's pallor does nothing to hide the blush creeping up her neck. One would think a star of her magnitude, known for keeping her cool onstage and on camera, would be able to work her charisma in front of a pretty girl. Too bad Lucy knows from experience she is an absolute sucker for someone she likes, and from how she can't tear her eyes away from Kara, Lucy knows Lena is in trouble.

 _And ain't that the rub_ , Lucy thinks with a shake of her head and another order.

The tequila arrives promptly and the bartender leaves even quicker, clearly already unimpressed with the hordes of famous and famous enough people milling around to pay her special attention. She's irritated by the courtesies tonight, unlike usual, she wants a pretty diversion.

Her prayers are answered by a nudge at her side followed by a familiar leather jacket sliding onto the stool next to hers, shifting it closer so they're pressed together against the bar. Alex Danvers, a completely reliable distraction, grinning at her before tossing back Lucy's shot without permission.

"What's up?" she asks, a little unsteady. Lucy can tell Maggie's already had a run at her from the way her smile is looser, the tension plied from her bones with what was probably a tanker of alcohol.

"Just getting my drinks stolen by ne'er-do-wells." She waves for another. "Come with your sister?"

Alex nods, sparing a glance and soft smile for her sister and Lena, still having a time and a half at their small two person table. "Her and Maggie."

"You and Maggie?"

Alex looks at her sternly, which would maybe definitely work on Kara the little sister but isn't even close to working on Lucy, who on darker days, likes to pretend she's an orphan.

"There's no me and Maggie."

"Right," Lucy drawls, nodding slowly. Alex blows out an overwrought breath before leaning her cheek against her arm, flat against the table.

Lucy's learned quickly the best way to get any type of emotional confession from Alex is usually to let her stew, so she does. A few sips into her new drink and like clockwork, Alex says, "She has a girlfriend."

"Right." So they're just two pathetic single people with no romantic prospects and kick-ass jobs sharing sad drinks at a party on a Saturday night.

Alex reads her mind, or thinks the same thing. She gives Lucy another hard look; they've always had the misfortune of being on the same weird frequency. "Stop."

Lucy shrugs. "Sure."

Alex sighs, forces herself up, decides it's too much work to live upright and ends up with her head balanced heavily on her fist, elbow digging into the expensive marble. Lucy watches in amusement.

"So what's up with my sister and your roommate?"

Lucy laughs and thinks it's pretty obvious what's up with her roommate and Alex's sister. "They dig each other," she says simply.

"Are all models gay?" Alex asks.

"Are all bioengineers gay?"

Alex tips another stolen drink at her, downs it like an absolute champ, says with almost no humour, "Comedian, you are."

"Thanks, it's why they let me model," Lucy responds, always entertained by Alex's grumpiness. Alex frowns, traces the rim of her empty glass. "I don't have to worry about anything, right?"

"To be honest, haven't really thought about it," Lucy says with another shrug.

"That's foreboding, Lane."

"Hey, Lena is a good egg, I promise. Everyone has issues."

"Are those issues going to cause my sister any heartache? Because it's better for Kara to cut her losses if-" Lucy raises her glass to stop her there. "Believe me, nothing short of taking away their phones and keeping them locked up is going to stop this," she says.

Alex falls silent, her eyebrows knit together in thought, worrying her lip like she worries for Kara. Lucy suddenly feels nostalgic for her youth, for the years past when Lois had the time to care. "It's not all her fault, Alex," she says, because her friend deserves someone to stand up for her. "Lena is really good at coming back, people don't like to wait for her."

"Kara is pretty fucking patient," Alex says. Lucy believes her.

"Well then."

Alex nods and doesn't respond, looking off into the distance. They clink their glasses together and drink in comfortable silence. When Lucy looks over, the neon back-lights of the bar highlight Alex's amazing bone structure, the way her hair frames her face in just that way. Without thinking, Lucy reaches over and curls Alex's bangs behind her ear, doesn't look away when Alex turns and raises an eyebrow at her. She's pretty sure they both know exactly where this night is going.

 

-

 

Her mouth is dry as fuck and she needs water, right now.

Lucy detaches herself from Alex, thanking every deity available she'd woken up first and has the chance to at least pretend she's not clingy in her sleep. Alex grumbles a little at the loss of heat, rubbing her face into the pillow when Lucy slides the crumpled comforter from the end of the bed to under her chin. When she settles in adorably and whispers a small thanks, something in Lucy's chest does a weird flip, which she staunchly ignores.

Sliding out into the hall, she gently rests her forehead against the cold wood of her closed door. Lucy breathes a sigh of relief. She doesn't want to catch feelings right now; with James a wound still a bit too fresh and an academy award nomination for Lois, her life is too much as is.

She's dehydrated, that's all.

Lucy moves into the living room on her way to the kitchen, halting in curiosity when she spots Kara and Lena on the couch.

Lena's in an obviously precarious position, her neck bent at what cannot be a comfortable angle. She's fast asleep, with her arm wrapped around Kara's shoulder. Kara, on the other hand, looks like she's sleeping on a cloud. Her head rests pushed against Lena's shoulder, a little spittle pooling on the very nice silk blouse Lucy had gotten Lena from her trip to Italy. Kara's hands are lifeless, haphazardly spread on Lena's thighs, barely touching Lena's own in her lap. Their legs are pressed side by side, like maybe they spent the night talking face to face and fell asleep just like that.

It's all so innocent, so fifth grade, that she opens up her phone and snaps a picture or two.

She would've gotten away with it too, if she'd remembered to turn her phone on silent.

The clicks echo through the wide apartment as Kara gently snores on, nuzzling deeper into Lena's side. Lena however, immediately opens her eyes, blinks three times, and zones in on Lucy with her phone in her hand so quickly that Lucy has no choice but to sheepishly wave it at her.

"You're dead," Lena mouths, rubbing her hand up and down Kara's arm. She cradles Kara's head and tries her best to lay her down without waking her, Kara protests the change in her sleep by cutely crinkling her nose and mumbling incoherently. Like sister, like sister, Lucy realizes with affection.

Lena motions them towards the kitchen, all cutthroat and business, miles away from the sweetness she'd used to handle Kara minutes ago. Lucy pouts.

"Delete those," Lena stage whispers, back straight and standing tall.

Her intimidation tactics certainly won't work on Lucy, whose last name should be a testament to stubbornness. "No way, these are my nest  eggs," she says, waving the phone in Lena's face. She grins when Lena tries to unsuccessfully snatch it from her.

"I hate you."

"You have a crush," she teases.

Lena glares at her. "Don't think I don't know you have Kara's sister naked in your room, you hypocrite."

"What Alex and I are having is adult fun, what you and Kara are doing is when a thirteen year first feels a tingle in their pants."

Lena slaps her arm. "Lucy!"

She pretends to be offended, shooting Lena a questioning look. Lena, who begins to look a titch uncomfortable under the power of Lucy's immaculately groomed brows.

"I know what I'm doing," she states, more to herself than to her roommate. Lucy rolls her eyes.

"Sure you do."

"I hate you."

 

-

 

Polishing off yogurts and with her legs hanging off the counter, Lucy continues interrogating Lena with her eyebrows for another twenty minutes. Lena deftly avoids answering any questions about her and Kara's situation, avoiding strong eye contact and whacking Lucy's knees every time her heel bounces off their beautiful cabinets. Lena had chosen them when they first moved in and hates it when Lucy sits on her "elegant statements", but it's been years and Lena indulges her anyway.

The clock on the stove flashes six am when Lena's phone vibrates with the alarm she'd set to catch her flight to France.

Her luggage is already stacked neatly beside the door, a small carry-on backpack and a designer duffel not big enough for Lucy's gym clothes. She knows years of touring have taught Lena to pick up and go, she just hopes it's not some affected metaphor - that would be lame.

"Come take a selfie with me," Lucy demands. Pulling Lena's wistful stare away from the blonde on their couch. Lena smiles at her.

She deliberately takes too long choosing a filter and caption for their insta, leaving Lena the time and privacy to scribble a little note for Kara. It's only more evidence of their budding grade school romance. This time, Lucy remembers to set her phone on silent when she takes a few pictures of Lena hunched over the dining room table, focused on perfecting a message she could've easily texted.

She sticks the note under Kara's phone on the coffee table and kisses her on the cheek. Lucy is certain if she wasn't standing right there, that Lena would've taken a creepy picture of Kara sleeping.

"You're such a creep," Lucy tells her as much, leading them slowly towards the door.

Lena rolls her eyes, then gives her a hard hug, the one tradition they've never faltered on before. She'll be jetting off for two months this time around, from France to London to Amsterdam to who knows where. Lucy almost always lives alone.

"Kara will probably be pissed you didn't wake her up," she says.

"Are we talking about the same Kara?" Lena asks.

Lucy nods. "Good point."

She helps Lena swing the duffel over her shoulder, watches her check for the imminent arrival of the same sleek black cars her management always gets to pick her up. She already starts to miss her.

"Facetime me when you're not sexting Kara, okay?"

"You facetime me when you're not sexing Alex, okay?"

Lena punctuates the end of her sentence by raising her eyebrow and leaving. Impressed, Lucy watches the door close with a click.

Bitch always did know how to leave a room wanting.

 

-

 

Alex cuddles, it seems.

In her sleep at least. She somehow manages to roll onto Lucy as soon as Lucy climbs back into bed. Her head fits snugly into the crook of Lucy's shoulder, her hair tickling Lucy's nose and smelling spectacular despite their long night. Her skin is soft as fuck under the tips of Lucy's fingers, which skim over Alex's spine and down her arm. She grips her phone in her free hand, the other still traitorously exploring, earning little shivers from Alex that Lucy is not coveting _at all_.

 _Those damn Danvers sisters_ , Lucy texts Lena.

Those frustrating little dots appear almost immediately, then disappear, then reappear. Again and again until Lucy can imagine Lena giving up articulation.

_Yeah._

 

-

_Saying goodbye to this one again :'(_  
_superkara, forthewinn and 432,005 others liked_  
_posted 4 hours ago_

As expected, Kara is not the least bit upset, instead, she reads the note Lena left her and runs around like a happy puppy for a full hour. She reads and rereads the slip of paper she still clutches in her hand like a treasure. Neither of them even bother to pretend like they aren't already enamoured. Lucy drinks her stupid green smoothie and watches Kara text Lena and plots a tumblr fan page and the optimum method to privately embarrass Lena.

Kara's light is almost dimmed when Alex stumbles out of Lucy's room in a pair of Lucy's Cat's Angels shorts, her name embroidered in gems on the ass and her tank top from the night before. She stares wide eyed, first at Alex, who looks like a deer caught in Kara's LED headlights, then at Lucy, who chews and swallows the bit of kale in her gross concoction.

She points at Alex. "You," she says, moving her finger from her sister towards Lucy, "You," she finishes feebly.

Alex looks ready to bolt at any moments notice and Lucy sits idly in her chair, blinking and smiling.

Then, Kara's look of shock morphs into a million watt smile.

She starts speaking so fast Alex takes a full step back. "This is amazing! Are you guys dating? How long has this been going on? I'm so excited! Alex, where are you going? Lucy, where is Alex going?"

Lucy's bedroom door closes with Alex on the other side. She's clearly never had to deal with her romantic altercations and Kara in the same breath. Kara takes one look at Lucy and chases after her sister, knocking politely before losing patience and pushing the door open, talking a mile a minute. Lucy smiles at the fact that Alex can't even lock a door against Kara. It inspires her to pull out her phone, texting Lois a long overdue lunch invitation. She finishes her drink listening to Kara whine and Alex grumble, a grin plastered to her face.

_Those damn Danvers sisters._

 

- 

 

Lunch was a bad idea, she had no clue what she was thinking.

The Danvers had tagged along as buffers and Lois had clearly had the same idea, bringing along her fiancée, Clark, who turns out to be Kara's cousin but not Alex's, because Kara is adopted, who knew?

Not Lucy Lane, who sits at the full table and watches Clark and Kara and Alex engage in a cheerful conversation about _Uncle John_ and _Aunt Martha_ and _how is Eliza, Alex?_   She sips her mimosa and groans when Lois levels her with a look of _what the hell is happening?_

She doesn't know, she honestly does not even know.

"You didn't know?" Lois whispers to her. There's no need, really, the other three are so far gone into familial pleasantries that this is more of a family reunion for them than a lunch between the Lane sisters.

"The world is smaller than I thought," she answers.

Lois hums, picking at her salad. Clark and her exchange loving looks in between his talking about how the farm is doing and listening to Kara talk about how amazing Lena Luthor is. She's always liked Clark, who she thinks mellows out her sister to tolerable degrees of human. The problem with being in their immediate vicinity is how disgustingly in love they are and how Lucy is not anymore and if Lois tries to give her advice on her love life one more time she'll-

Someone squeezes her hand, she looks down into her lap and Alex has somehow begun cradling it without her noticing. She's calm just like that, as if Alex sensed her mood and knew she was about to do something she'd regret. She looks up to Alex watching Kara intently as she talks about visiting Lena. "She's in France right now but I think I might go visit her when she lands in London because the last time I went I didn't get a chance to-"

She shifts in her seat, drawing Alex's eyes to her. A small smile and a barely there squeeze and Alex is starting to pull her hand away. Lucy holds tight without thinking too hard about it, looks away and nonchalantly eats her meal with her nondominant hand.

Alex lets her hold her hand and doesn't say anything and everything is fine and quiet and _no big deal_ until Lois gets that gleam in her eyes, focus moving from Lucy's lap to the fork in her hand. She is not ambidextrous and her sister _knows_.

For once in their adult lives, Lois chooses to give her a break and shut her mouth.

 

-

  
Kara is in London with Lena, Lucy thinks it's hilarious.

"Where's Kara?" she asks over their weekly skype call, waiting on Alex's arrival.

Lena blinks at her. "In her hotel room."

"She has her own room?"

"Of course she does, why wouldn't she?"

"Oh my god, do you really want me to answer that question?"

Lena sulks, though it's more a brood with her dark hair and dark nails, "I'm traveling to sixteen different cities over the course of two months, this isn't really the greatest time to start anything, don't you think?"

Lucy rolls her eyes, it seems like she's always rolling her eyes these days. Her dad would throw a fit. "Well then you probably shouldn't have started anything."

"You're going to spend our precious skype minutes sassing me?"

There's a buzz from the telecom that has Lucy whipping her head around. She can't stop the spread of the smile on her face. Lena watches her reaction and practically sneers, "What are _you_ doing, Lucy Lane?"

"Shut your face, Lena Luthor," she bites back, practically running to the door.

Half an hour in, Alex and Kara end up taking over the video call. As soon as Kara got wind of what was happening in Lena's room, Lucy and Lena had lost. The Danvers excitedly go over everything Kara's seen and done, chatting as if they haven't been in constant contact. Lucy ends up cuddled into Alex's side, texting Lena instead, the two of them exchanging exasperated fond looks in the background of the sisters catching up.

 _This took a turn_ , she types, watching as Lena's phone glows with her incoming message.

 _When did we become side characters in our own skype convo?_   Lena's response reads.

She smiles into her phone, unconsciously shifting closer to Kara through the screen. Kara stops what she's doing for just a second, looks down at a slouched Lena now leaning heavily against her and gives her a look Lucy doesn't think anyone was meant to see. Lena is still staring at her phone, Alex is conveniently distracted by pictures Kara's just sent her and Lucy is the only one who catches it; the warm look, tender and open.

Kara goes back to gesturing wildly to her sister about the Big Ben.

 _I don't think the Danvers have ever been anything but protagonists, babe_ , Lucy concludes.

 

-

 

Alex and Kara say goodbye when Lucy begins to make little complaints in Alex's ear. First actual appropriate complaints - ignored by all, then complaints laced with innuendos that have Alex stuttering and Kara turning red and Lena smirking.

She sends the snapchat video of her flipping Lena and Kara off into her story, shoves the laptop onto the floor and spins Alex around by the shoulders, pushing her onto her back.

"I can't believe you came over to talk to your sister for three hours," she says, moving to straddle Alex's hips. Her hands automatically move to steady Lucy at her waist.

"We've never really been apart before, give me a break," Alex says. "I'll make it up to you."

They don't ever have the conversation Lucy expects them to have. It's too easy not talking about any consequences of what they're doing. In fact, they talk about everything under the sun except that very thing, revolving around it without ever touching it.

She means to bring it up a few times over the last few weeks yet every time she begins, something always makes her hesitate. Once it's the text from Maggie that makes Alex a little too restless and then it's an hour long phone call with James that leaves her exhausted.

And then suddenly it's been a month since Lena's left for tour and Friday nights out with the girls have turned into Saturday mornings spooning Alex on the couch, laughing and watching shitty movies on netflix. She works, comes home from work and works out until Alex is done work so she can come over. When she needs to go to LA to do a shoot, she brings Alex with her for a long weekend away.

Kara comes back a week after and joins them on the couch, either too distracted with Lena texts or giving them cute little approving smiles every time they even so much as touch. Lucy is sure she catches Kara discreetly taking pictures of them a few times, rivaling Lucy's growing collection of blackmail material.

She wakes up with Alex's hair in her mouth more times than not, has a little pile of Alex's clothes hanging off her vanity table, knows she's grumpy as hell without her coffee - one milk, no sugar.

It's like receiving a text and not immediately responding, realizing you haven't said anything in three days and wondering if you should text back at all.

They don't talk about how Lucy isn't seeing anyone else, or how she's pretty sure Alex isn't either.

 

-

 

_Fam jam! A reunion for the Kent-Lanes!_

_Power couple Clark Kent and Lois Lane were spotted on a lunch date with model cousin and sister Kara Danvers and Lucy Lane. The quartet were joined by Lucy's gal pal, dining and chatting cheerfully for two hours at a LA restaurant._

_"Clark and Lois are loved up, they couldn't stay away from each other! And Lucy and her girlfriend held hands the whole night, it was really cute. Kara is so happy for them," an insider tells us._

_This is the first time Lucy's stepped out in public with someone new since her break up with publicist, James Olsen._

_30+ pictures of the power family eating lunch..._

It's all bullshit, they all know, but of course, Lois calls her. _Of course_.

She has the best intentions, there's no doubt about it. Lois still wants to recapture _sisters_ , flash back to when mom was still breathing and she was just a struggling actor and Lucy was a kid and dad wasn't just a famed director, but their _dad_.

So, Lois has the best intentions, _she knows that_.

"Are you over James?" she asks, quick to the chase. Lucy definitely groans into the phone, damn Snapper and his damn articles, this is such a tired conversation between them.

"We haven't been together in six months," she says, trying not to lose her temper too quickly.

"So are you over James?"

She clears her throat, needs her sister to get off her back. She has to know one of the reasons James and her broke up was because James was too focused on Clark and his career. "Lois, stop."

"Okay fine, how is Alex?"

"You are so goddamn persistent." Lucy means to say it with ire but it comes out proud, like she's still the starry eyed little sister who admired her older sister to death. She can practically hear the gloating grin in Lois' voice when she says, "How do you think you get three oscar nominations? By giving up? Come on, Lucy."

"Humble brag," Lucy points out. Lois ignores her.

"So how is Alex?"

"She's fine, I don't know."

There's some shuffling around on the other end, probably because Lois is getting comfortable, like she wants to have a _gab sesh_. "Clark says she was really hung up over someone, was that someone you?"

Lucy falters, swallows hard, "No, it wasn't me"

"Oh, well, you're together now, right?"

"Kind of."

"Lucy."

"What?"

"What's going on?" Lois asks.

Lucy thinks about Alex, and thinks some more about Alex. Her heart does a flip, and then another flip, then it's the Cirque du Soleil against her breastbone until she's warm and glowing from the thought of Alex alone.

Oh, oh fucking _shit_.

Lois sighs, "Oh Luce."

 

-

  
So she likes Alex and she's going to tell Alex, that is fine.

She has a plan because she's a Lane and she will be prepared even if it all goes to hell in a hand basket. She'll call Alex, meet up with her, tell her she has feelings, then time and Alex permitting, fix the odds by giving her the best sex of her life. It's simple enough.

Simple until she's got a really tight dress and just the right shade of lipstick on and Alex texts her ten minutes before she's about to leave with, _hi I'm really sorry but Maggie's girlfriend just broke up with her and she needs a friend, I'll make it up to you!_

Lucy stares at the message for longer than she should and takes a deep breath.

Lena is performing halfway around the world right now and Kara's just hopped a plane to see her. Alex is with _Maggie_ , who Lucy knows is the one she's been pining over ever since they met. Her only choice is apparent.

She presses her speed dial, listens to the dial tone.

Lois picks up just as she's about to give up.

"Lucy? What's up?"

She's being so gentle, Lucy almost feels as loved as when she was seven and their mom would pet Lucy's hair until she fell asleep, safe and sound. The sound of sobbing suddenly rings in her ears. It takes her a few seconds or so to realize it's her, she's crying, clutching at her dress as if it was the tightness of that and not her own tears choking her.

"I'll be over in ten."

 

-

 

Lucy throws herself into her career. She works out everyday, drinks the dumb green smoothies and gains half a pound of muscle in a week. People congratulate her on a job well done after her shoots and give her free things and tells her to instagram them. She does it all, tweets and snapchats and periscopes and messages Alex back like nothing is wrong at all.

It's fine, she can handle it.

It's all dandy until Alex asks if she can come over and freaks her the fuck out.

She messages Lois, because Lois is her go-to now that she's been coddled an entire night by a sister she hadn't realized needed a chance to be her friend, and time differences mean she'd be waking Lena up from what little sleep she was afforded.

No one likes to be broken up with, less so than with someone who was and wasn't quite a girlfriend. She doesn't want to talk, doesn't want to be gently let down. All she wants to do is cry and eat ice cream and stop drinking green things that turn brown when she leaves them on the counter for too long.

Lucy works her jaw as she palms her cell. The doorbell rings at the same time a ding alerts her to Lois telling her what she already knows, that she needs to _suck it up_.

She opens the door.

"Hey stranger," Alex greets her, smiling and holding up a bottle of something not the colour of trees and definitely bubbly.

"Break up champagne?" Lucy almost shouts. The idea that Alex should be celebrating not being allowed to get down with Lucy is an actual insult. She literally just gained half a pound of muscle, she looks amazing, _excuse_.

Alex clearly has no clue what she's going on about. "No, just champagne? What's break up champagne?" she asks.

"I don't know, why?"

"The champagne? For drinking purposes, mostly."

Somewhat satisfied that she's not expected to rejoice in being dumped, she lets Alex into the apartment, not before she gives Lucy a perplexed look.

"Are you alright?" Alex asks, setting down her usual overnight bag and her jacket.

Lucy nods, though it's a bit manic. "I'm fine, how was your week?"

"Pretty good but I'm sorry I missed our date, I missed you."

Lucy is surprised and flushes. With how much of a nerd Lucy has found Alex to be, she often forgets Alex actually has some sort of weird, earnest game she's helpless against. She sputters out, "Oh, I missed you too."

Alex grins at her, sets the champagne down on her counter and is kissing her before she can do much else. So they're okay, she guesses, because Alex is kissing her like nothing has changed between them, biting at her bottom lip and pushing against her like a challenge. Lucy's intending to ask questions, really, but then her hands are on Alex's butt and suddenly nothing seems more important than putting her new muscles to work.


	3. lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, it's ya girl, the one who can only write in 12 hour increments every 9 months. thanks very much for all the very nice comments, they seriously helped me trudge through my mind's version of the blue screen of death. this fic is definitely going to get done no matter how many psl's i have to throw down my throat. anyway, i love these soft™ idiots!!

Fifty six days.

Lena's been on the European leg of her tour for exactly fifty six days when she walks into her suite at four sixteen am.

It's empty and stale. The air conditioning kicks in as she glides through the room, nothing but her aching bones and shallow breathing guiding her. She slows to a halt at the kitchen counter and takes a moment to herself, breathing in deeply and holding it until she's forced to breathe out. Away from prying eyes, she feels safe enough to relax.

On ten, like she's practiced, she squares her shoulders and moves. Shuffling into her room, she slides the sponsored jacket she doesn't even like off her shoulders, carefully discarding the folded garment on top of the vanity. Someone she doesn't know but who inevitably works for her will pick it up tomorrow. She wonders if they'd care if she left all her shit in a pile on the floor, or if they even know who she is.

She contemplates this mystery as she lays down in the bed that's too big and too fluffy and not really her bed. Her phone is at three percent battery, flashing with a dozen messages and several dozen emails and one missed call from Kara.

Kara, the name that inspires something like flowers to grow in Lena's mind. The overflowing wave of sweetness washes away the haziness that's settled over her brain like a fog, leaving Lena new and smiling.

All thoughts of anything but Kara Danvers are suddenly unimportant. With renewed energy, Lena eagerly checks her phone; two messages accompany the missed call, one a cute apology about time-zones and the second a page-long ramble about her day with a reminder to check her snapchat.

She'd clicked on the dancing ghost on her way from the after party venue to the hotel. It was a selfie Kara had taken with her face taking up half the screen and Lucy and Alex sleeping on top of each other on the couch in the other half. It was captioned, _we miss you!_ and had made her misty eyed and uncomfortable in the back of a limo. Thankfully she'd thought to have the partition put up.

She'd responded with a kissy face emoji at the time, though she'd really wanted to respond with a plea for them to join her.

She'd resisted. With only a few performances left, it'll only be a few more weeks before she can go home, but she's never missed it as much as she has these past few weeks.

She's always loved performing live, meeting the people who buy her records and giving them her voice. Hearing her name screamed by adoring fans will likely never get old, nor can she ever say she's gotten tired of creating music - only having Kara visit has strengthened her bout of homesickness.

She craves affectionate banter with Lucy in their kitchen, quiet conversations with Kara on her couch, and her own goddamn bed.

Her phone screen blacks out before she gets a chance to respond. She sighs, sitting up and reaching for the charger in her luggage.

Before she can even touch the zipper, there's a knock at her door. Lena pulls back with a start, her heart forcing the blood to pump faster in her veins. As always, her management has booked the hotel under a pseudonym and her security is posted just in the other room, but nothing is foolproof, and she's been burned before.

Instead of grabbing her charger, she takes her pepper spray and a deep breath.

"Lena!" a voice that's suspiciously familiar whispers - _well_ , attempts poorly to whisper. Impatient pounding follows repeated strings of her name.

_Of course._

With a relaxed grin, she tosses the canister back into her bag and unlocks the door without checking the peephole.

Lucy Lane appears before her, looking like a million bucks despite the late hour and harsh hallway lighting, a comically large suitcase sitting beside her.

"That took you way too long," Lucy says, arms crossed.

"It's five in the morning, you lout. I could've been sleeping."

Lucy rolls her eyes and walks into Lena's suite without so much as an invitation. Anybody else taking liberties with her would probably earn themselves a one way ticket to a verbal lashing, but presumptuous is far from par with Lucy. Instead it's familiarity, of being known. Lena feels the warmth of it spread itself down to her fingertips. She picks up Lucy's suitcase and follows.

"I texted Jess before I came, she said you were at some after party she forced you to go to."

"You should've texted me, I would have come to pick you up."

Lucy drops her coat off beside Lena's, folded identically in a way neither of them has ever taught the other. She throws herself face first onto the bed.

Lucy's voice is muffled by the sheets when she says, "You were probably too busy sending Kara nudes to reply."

She's being petulant, pouting against the white duvet, talking but not saying anything. Lena sits beside her, lays on her side and pushes the hair out of Lucy's face. Being this close, Lena can spot the red rims of Lucy's eyes, the glow of her skin hiding her fatigue. She hid it well, but Lena realizes Lucy is exhausted.

"What's wrong?" she asks. Flying eight hours to surprise her in the middle of tour is a patented Lucy maneuver, but her listlessness is not.

Lucy hesitates, picking at the comforter, then, "I like Alex," she mutters.

The defeat pricks at Lena, more pronounced as Lucy slumps further into the sheets. Lena pushes at her shoulder, keeps pushing until Lucy gets the hint and rolls onto her side, facing Lena again.

"Is that a problem?"

"The problem is that Alex doesn't feel the same," Lucy says. She lets her hair fall into her face again. Lena purses her lips.

There's nothing to be done tonight but support her best friend.

"Are we doing a talk or foreign netflix and cry?"

"Ice cream."

Lena gently pats Lucy's cheek. Her eyes close and remain so even as Lena shifts to get up. She's digging through a desk drawer for the room service menu when she hears Lucy grumble.

"What do I do?"

Lena frowns because they've always been two peas in a pod. Mostly, she frowns because it's obvious.

She turns around, leans against the edge of the desk. Speaking truth now would mean admittance to things she's been avoiding in her own life, and lying would mean she and Lucy could both continue to play losing games until the Danvers sisters quit.

She taps her fingers against the mahogany, considers it.

"Probably tell her," she answers.

Lucy blinks at her for several moments. She lets out a huff, digs her head into the duvet and screams for ten long seconds.

Lena shakes her head, glad her suite is big enough to mask the screeching.

She dials for room service.

 

 -

 

Lena's been back in LA for a few hours and she's already fucked up.

For one, she's been snuggled up with Kara on her couch for about as long as she's been back on American soil.

To add to how colossal of an idiot she is, as soon as she dropped off her luggage at home and was given a very pointed look by Lucy, she's been in Kara's apartment.

Kara, who she's constantly texting, who she's constantly thinking about, who she might even be dating.

There's no reason for them not to be more, except Lena is still the scared idiot who needs to get her shit together before Kara realizes she deserves better and walks away.

Lena sighs softly, hoping Kara doesn't notice her mental anguish. Of course she _does_ notice, because Kara is intuitive and lovely and actually pays attention to her.

"Lena?" Kara says, looking down at the mess curled up against her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

When she looks up, Kara is smiling brilliantly at her, in a way Lena's begun to associate with the sun, just for how warm and at ease it makes her feel. She presses a kiss to Lena's temple and says nothing more, because she doesn't push or prod when Lena's in a mood, ever.

Lena consciously leans her weight more firmly into the crook of Kara's arm. She tries to relax, but can't. Despite how comforted she is by Kara's presence and inexplicable ability to know what Lena needs most, her thoughts keeps her tense.

She turns it around in her head and still doesn't understand how Kara has been going along with it, sitting on planes and in foreign cars and waiting for god knows how long just to know her better.

At this point, most of Lena's suitors would be tired of the less than physical rewards. They've spent hours only talking, occasionally with their fingers or knees entwined, mostly about trivial nothings. Gradually, between favourite colors and weird hobbies, they've gotten more and more personal.

She's actually talked about her family.

In her twenty six years, Lena's talked about them in probably ten or less instances. Never in media, with reporters constantly dredging up falsified information about her connection to the pariah Lex Luthor's become.

Even to Lucy, she's only spoken of how she no longer yearns for the protector he was to her in their youth, and that her mother is no more a mother to her than Lex, a brother. After all, Lucy Lane is in her life, proving to her time and again family is exactly what one makes of it. Without a doubt, Lucy is hers, through and through.

Kara's own misty eyed account of her parents passing and subsequent adoption by her godparents makes the distinct differences between their adoptive families clear. Nonetheless, their conversations make Lena wonder how Kara has come out of her tragedy full of light and hope, whereas Lena feels weighed down by everything she's supposed to have left behind.

She's in awe of Kara Danvers, now more than ever.

And they're here, pushing against each other without give and pretending they aren't anything more than friends with an unspoken question mark. Because as much as it seems like the other way around, Lena is fragile and fearful where Kara is strong and patient.

Lena grimaces, not cowardly enough to pursue Kara, just cowardly enough not to act when the girl she's poised to fall in love with is waiting for her with open arms.

The hand Kara doesn't have wound around Lena makes its way onto her knee, with no further intentions but to be closer to her.

Lena watches Kara's hand stop, feels the arm pressed behind her back, the way Kara's fingers are teasing her hip but respectfully over her clothes. Boundaries Kara's purposeful chivalry imposes, and how Lena would love nothing more than for Kara to slide her fingers under her shirt and touch her.

She's never been the one to act first, to push a relationship into the more. With Veronica there was never pretense. She'd made it simple for Lena, directed and moved her until they'd both agreed it wasn't enough.

Before Veronica was a series of boys and girls, saying yes or no, never reaching out but always being wanted.

Seeing Kara in her hallway that morning had flipped her relationship philosophy entirely on its head.

Even without her choice of career, Kara was an angel Lena was suddenly desperate to know.

She'd given chase before she could fathom what she was doing; found an excuse to spend more time with her, invited her to a made up party she'd strongly _encouraged_ Lucy to throw, bought one of Lucy's many scarves all the way to Kara's home just to talk to her again.

Kara had made it so easy, encouraged her affections and returned them just as eagerly, made her baby steps look more like an adults gait.

She never thought her family had given her anything but trust issues and a trust fund, but her lifelong pursuit of being wanted had certainly stemmed from somewhere. This time however, Lena knows, if she was the one who wanted, she'd finally have to do something about it.

Lena can't even believe she's waited this long for something she's wanted this much. She is and has been a fool, hindered by fears that with each passing day, seem more irrelevant than ever. Lena is definitely going to do something about it, right now.

She sits up with a jolt, pulling herself out of Kara's cradle. When Kara turns with a questioning look, there's nothing for Lena to do but lean over and kiss her.

With a gentleness she didn't know she was capable of, Lena manages a hand under Kara's ear, thumb stroking against the edge of her jaw.

It's glorious, chaste, and their first kiss. Lena wants to die because she's pretty sure she's just fulfilled her life's purpose, kissing Kara.

She can't even bear to pull back when Kara reacts by making a small noise of surprise. Before she can contemplate how to salvage her heart, Kara begins to press into her hard, her hands coming to rest over Lena's shoulders.

Against the hand Kara smooths over her chest, the tips of her fingers lightly scratching lines into her neck, Lena's heart pounds so hard that she can feel it vibrate in her ears.  
  
She doesn't ever want to stop, even as the kiss softens and they're holding each other.

Kara pulls away first, slow and sweet like honey, eyes closed, and leans her forehead against Lena's.

"I was wondering when you were gonna do that," she says through her smile.

Lena nudges Kara's nose with her own, presses their mouthes together again, apologizes, "Sorry I'm bad at this."

"Kissing? Nah, you're not too shabby, actually," Kara says, kindly. She brushes Lena's hair behind her shoulder, bends to kiss her neck and pulls Lena into a hug they both melt into.

God knows how long later, they somehow make it to Kara's bed, under the covers and sleepily watching the other.

The exhaustion from touring hits Lena as soon as Kara climbs in after her. She fights it, wanting to memorize Kara's face so close to hers.

Near the third time Lena nods off and snaps herself into consciousness, Kara slides her hand over her cheek to stroke it.

"It's okay," she says softly.

And Lena believes her.

 

-

 

It's eight am and Lena rubs at her temple, sipping her coffee as her best friend and roommate literally cackles with glee.

"I can't believe it took you three months to kiss her, you loser!" Lucy Lane screams, throwing her hands up to illustrate her very loud point.

Lena doesn't react but to roll her eyes and sit her cup on one of the designer coasters she'd bought from her stop in Paris; Lucy forgoes her own and slaps her juice down on their beautiful wooden dining table. A speck of green lands on the once immaculate polish. Lena narrows her eyes at it.

"Honestly why do I ever tell you anything?"

"Because I'm your only friend," Lucy says matter-of-factly. Her bedroom door swings open just as Lena levels her with an unimpressed look.

Who but Alex Danvers steps out in what can only be described as every lesbians fantasy; crisp white blouse tucked into incredibly complimentary black skinnies.

She beams at Lucy as she nears. Lena watches with interest as she drops a kiss on Lucy's cheek she deigns to angle her cheek to receive.

"Hey Alex."

Alex turns to Lena like she's just noticed her presence, her smile quickly falling into nearly a frown.

"Lena," she greets, making eye contact too direct and lasting to be anything but a silent threat. Despite her reputation, Lena sinks into her chair, shrinking under the intensity until Alex squeezes Lucy's shoulder and abruptly reenters Lucy's room.

Lena blinks, feels the life come back to her. Did she just have a stroke? She leans toward Lucy and asks, "Was that weird? What just happened?"

Lucy takes a healthy drink from her glass for what Lena knows is dramatic effect, but ruins it by making a face like she does every single time. "Kara texted this morning, like maybe literally the second you left, you know how they are."

"So now I'm getting the older sister treatment? Perfect," Lena says, slumping back into her chair.

Lucy shrugs. "Your fault for being hot for the sister of the most protective sibling in the world."

"Can you guys at least wait until I've left before talking about my sister like that?" Alex asks as she stalks her way from Lucy's room to the door with what she went to retrieve: a jacket, her backpack and a glare.

"She literally walks around in underwear for a living, babe."

Alex slips on her boots and pointedly ignores the comment. "I'm gonna go, I'll text before I come over tonight, might be late. Bye."

"Ok bye."

With one last withering look at Lena and her hand on the handle, Alex menaces. "Don't fuck up, Luthor."

The door slams with Lena still saluting at it. Genuinely, Lena hopes Alex understands, because, "Alex can be kind of scary."

"Yeah," Lucy agrees with a nod. Lena can practically feel the adoration spelt out in her dumb, gooey smile.

"Okay, so terrifying experience aside, what is going on?"

"What?"

It's said so nonchalantly - so unlike Lucy, Lena's best friend, but Lucy Lane trademark pending - that Lena almost knocks her mug of coffee over in disbelief. She decides otherwise, knowing she'd be the one to have to clean it up. Instead, she protests by being brutally honest.

"You flew something like ten hours to tell me you were messed up over her then I come home and Alex is walking around our apartment in her pajamas?"

"I wasn't-" Lucy makes a face, the one where she looks like she's eaten a lemon, and puts up finger quotes, "messed up over her, don't be melodramatic."

Droll as her fans believe her to be, Lena says, "You were screaming like a whale and ate 40 dollars worth of French ice cream."

"It was more like 15 dollars with tax and tip and inflation," Lucy says with a wave of her hand.

"What the hell, Lane?"

"Listen, I'm working on it."

"How?"

Lucy rolls her index finger along the rim of her glass, staring morosely at the table. "Mostly by ignoring it, you know, sometimes by crying about it."

"I don't understand," Lena says, though she's quite certain she does. It's that she thinks Lucy needs to say it out loud to really absorb how stupid her logic is.

"We don't feel the same way, I'm getting over it."

"By spending every moment of the day with her?"

Lucy shrugs again. This time however, the motion is jerky and accompanied by a sheen of tears she's clearly trying to hold back. The gears in Lena's head immediately shift from pursuant to protector. She beckons softly for her best friend. "Come here."

Lucy stands and plops down immediately into her lap. Lena wraps her arms around her friend, her chin resting in Lucy's hair, rubbing her arms in hopes of comforting her.

Lena often forgets how small Lucy really is, with her sometimes larger than life personality and how she always manages to fill any room she enters. It's now, as Lucy curls up against her, that she's reminded of their height difference.

She moves her hand to stroke Lucy's hair.

"She's hurting you, so you need to tell her what you want."

Lucy sniffles against her shoulder. "What I want is like, 50 dollars worth of American ice cream."

"All I'm saying is it worked with Kara," Lena says.

Lucy can't speak through her hiccups, but manages to make a noise equivalent to _"Unhelpful, bitch."_

Lena nods and pets her some more.

 

-

 

  
It's ten to five on a Friday night and Lena sits on Kara's couch, hunched over a growing pile of ripped tissues. Her nerves are on high alert, mixing with her bad habits. She adds the confetti in her hand to the coffee table art serving to remind her of every nasty thought in her head.

She looks up to watch Kara stride through her room. She puts in earrings and sprays perfume and by virtue of existing, has become one of the best things in Lena's life.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lena asks.

The words don't come out quite right, because maybe the real question should've been: are you sure I'm worth the mess?

Kara stops bustling just as she moves past the threshold of the door, takes two steps back and looks at her seriously.

"I'm sure, are you sure?" she asks. There's finality in her answer, like Kara knows where her heart is and Lena's comfort is her only concern.

Lena nods. If anything, she wants Kara to know she feels the same - it's everything outside of them she's afraid of.

In her experience, tens upon tens of paparazzi yelling anything from profanities to thoughtless insults to get your attention because of your significant other can be a real deal breaker.

"I'm just nervous."

Kara bites her lip and walks over, bending down so they're face to face. Things seem less daunting with Kara so close. Her hand pulls up to cradle Lena's cheek, which she leans into with a contented sigh. "Listen, we can go separately if you want. I don't care as long as we get to spend a little time together."

Lena's heart flutters like she's a teenager again. "Hey, do you know you're the sweetest person in the world," she says.

"That's why I do the diabetes marathon every year, to atone for my sweet, sweet sins," Kara teases with a grin, hand winding into the baby hairs at Lena's neck.

She applies pressure until their lips connect, and feeling Kara sigh against her mouth is still the softest high Lena's ever experienced.

Lena wishes they could just keep kissing in Kara's living room; stay in a place where no one can sneak pictures of them or talk about them like they're click bait and tabloid fodder.  
  
When they part, she tugs a loose curl behind Kara's ear. Her blonde hair is done up in a messy chignon and Winn and team Kara will be over in half an hour to style her. Lena doesn't know why; she thinks Kara looks perfect already.

"So what do you think?"

Lena rears back just enough to fully admire Kara's stupidly beautiful face.

She thinks Kara Danvers is infinitely more than what some internet troll has to say about her. She thinks there's nothing better than being allowed in her atmosphere, to bask in whatever light she can.

She thinks everyone should know she's proud to be with Kara.

She squeezes the tops of Kara's thighs. "I think that we should go together because we're together."

Kara's smile banishes whatever fear Lena felt moments ago, just like that. She knows with absolute certainty she would follow that smile into a war - and through a thousand flashing lights.

Kara leans forward to kiss her again, briefly, and strengthens Lena resolve more than ever.

"Awesome," she says.

 

-

 

  
Veronica Sinclair has always had the uncanny ability to locate and isolate Lena Luthor. It's her lot in life, Lena supposes, hearing a still familiar voice call out to her.

"Lena Luthor, as I live and breathe."

A perfectly fit, red, backless dress and a pair of legs too long to be legal seem to materialize before her, accompanied by a signature sultry smile. Of course, Veronica the fashion fiend would be here and in top shape tonight, but then when has Lena ever known her to be anything else?

Lena sighs, having lost Kara some ten minutes ago to an intense conversation with iconic designer, J'onn J'onzz. It is fair, considering J'onn has always championed Kara and this event is not-so-technically in his honour.

"Veronica Sinclair," she says.

It feels like old times, Lena trapped in Veronica's charisma like an orbit, but then she cracks a smile because this is _so_ stupid, and suddenly they're both laughing.

"Come here, Lee," Veronica says. She grins at the nickname and they hug like old friends - with maybe a titch too much history.

When she pulls back and takes a step, Veronica respects the distance.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm a plus one."

Lena can see the wheels turning, watches as Veronica tilts her head and surveys the large room.

"So Kara Danvers, hmm?" she asks, eyelashes fluttering in faux innocence.

"Come on, Veronica," Lena groans. She should've expected Veronica to always be in the know.

"I'm just taking an interest in your life, Lena. We're exes, not enemies. You don't have to be _defensive_."

Lena scoffs. Despite what the media might report, she thinks the world of Veronica and they'd parted on amazingly good term, but she knows her ex-girlfriend's penchant for tomfoolery can get Lena into trouble.

"I'm not, I just don't want you getting any ideas."

Veronica presses a manicured hand to her chest, red like everything else she's wearing. "Me? Ideas? Never! Why, the very thought!" she practically monologues.

The mischief in her eyes grows as she leans forward at Lena's eye roll. "But she is very cute."

"Don't hit on her!"

Having gotten her goose, Veronica bursts into riotous laughter, clutching her stomach and then digging her fingers into Lena's shoulder. Lena watches with crossed arms and very little amusement as she titters and titters until she finally comes down from her episode.

"You're the devil."

Veronica wipes a single, ridiculous tear from her cheek. "Thanks for the laugh, babe, I needed it. Now tell me when I can get you into the studio."

 

  
Kara waves at her just as Veronica's attention flits to the tragically awful Maxwell Lord (who's made his presence very known both by being the loudest, most obnoxious person in the room and wearing the loudest, most obnoxious outfit in the building).

Unsolicited, she lets Lena in on her night's mission to seduce then emotionally cripple him, halting his " _shit music producing, his beats are heinous, Lee!_ " and saving the music industry.

She bids Lena adieu with a quick kiss on the cheek after revealing her surprisingly nuanced plan. Then apparently, she can't miss the opportunity to send an entirely deliberate and inappropriate wink at Kara, who smiles back politely. Lena can't read her from across the room and misses the chance to ask Veronica before she slinks off to fulfill her evil plans.

Several people catch her for pleasantries after that, some she's willing to give more time to than others. If not Kara, she'd rather be spending time with Lucy and Alex, but they seem too busy being obsessed with each other to entertain her.

It's not until she's pathetically staring that her best friend takes pity on her and steals J'onn away, using Alex as bait. Kara finds her after, and Lena's pulse finally feels like it picks up again.

She twines their fingers together as soon as Kara's hand is within reach, mimicking the way she'd held on as they'd made their way in through the myriad of photographers outside just scant hours ago.

"Hey, how is J'onn?"

Kara smiles at her, but it's weird and tight and makes Lena anxious. "He's good, we mostly talked about Alex. He misses her, she used to intern for him before she decided to focus on science. He really thought she was gonna be his like, protégé. Oh and you came up, he says he loves your music."

"What? Really?"

Kara nods. "Yup, he's a humongous fan, wants a photo with you and an autograph and was wondering if you'd sing at his birthday party next month."

Lena is surprised. She's by no means an Indie artist and her band's accomplishments speak for themselves, but it's always surprising to her when famous people actually listen to her music.

Kara smile grows wider until her teeth pull her lips into her mouth. She's clearly trying to hold back laughter and Lena narrows her eyes in suspicion. Did Kara just... prank her?

"You are such a little shit."

Kara breaks into giggles so adorable Lena can't even be mad at her.

"I'm sorry! You're just so cute I had to do it. He does like your music! I wasn't kidding about that!"

"The trust is broken, Kara," Lena says, even as she continues to hold Kara's hand just as tightly.

Instead of begging for forgiveness, Kara uses a hereto unknown skill to Lena and pouts at her; it's so powerful Lena has to kiss Kara to stop herself from saying something they're not ready for.

The kiss is short and sweet and Kara mumbles into her mouth when Lena begins to pull back. She gives Kara's lips another peck for good measure.

"Yeah?"

Kara blushes, either from their kiss or from the question she's asking. "So who was that, who winked at me?"

From the question then. Lena answers, "Oh, that was Veronica. She wanted to meet you but I saved you from it."

She expects Kara to laugh and jokingly thank her. Instead, what she gets is a quiet, "Oh."

It's not right. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kara says too quickly. They both know it's a lie, and there's a lingering moment where Kara hovers between reluctance and not before she decides to bite the bullet. "It's just... That's your ex-girlfriend."

Lena could slap herself for being so oblivious. How could she not have considered this?

"I guess we never talked about all of that, did we?"

Kara shakes her head. Lena pulls her closer, so no nosy Nancy can overhear them.

"I want you to know that, that is totally, absolutely over."

Kara frowns, and the tug in Lena's chest is just pronounced enough to hurt. "But you called her the love of your life."

"What?"

Hesitantly, Kara says, "In Siobhan Weekly."

Lena blinks, then due to proximity, literally laughs in Kara's face. She pulls back when she realizes how rude she's being but just ends up laughing about it again. Kara's frown deepens and her chin starts wobbling in a way that sobers Lena enough to spring into action. She brings her hands up to cup the sides of Kara's face, careful of her make up.

"Kara, no, please don't be upset," she pleads, still smiling hard. "I'm not laughing at you, just how cute you are. I have never spoken to Siobhan Weekly or any Siobhan Weekly representative or any tabloid in my life."

It's the truth and Kara seems to believe her. The chin wobbling stops and Kara is obviously chastised, staying mum as she nods in Lena's hands.

"But Kara, have you been googling me?"

Kara's eyes shoot up, wide and exposed. "What? No! I just..." she stammers, clutching at Lena's wrists until they're no longer cradling her face.

"Ok yes, but not like that! I just googled your name once a while back because you kept talking to me and you were so interesting and so, so pretty and everybody knew who you were but I didn't because apparently I live under a rock even though I'm a freaking model! And James keeps making jokes about how I never hear any news because I'm always just painting and working and talking to Alex and so I googled you! I googled you twice! Ok! Three times!"

Kara slaps a hand over her mouth at that, blushing a colour so pretty Lena wants to write a song to capture its exact, very profound effect on her.

She puts that thought on the back burner and instead gently takes a hold of Kara's hand, pulling it away from her face. She clears her throat, like she does before the beginning of every performance, so the words will come out like she wants them to.

"I kind of wanted to ask you at a nice dinner where I ply you with dessert and nice things and not at an event honouring your friend and mentor," Lena says, "But would you, Kara Danvers, do me the extreme pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

"Seriously? Here? After that rant?"

"Yes, here, in this super flattering neon lighting that is definitely going to add to the aesthetic of the song I'm already writing about you, after that amazingly flattering speech y-"

She's being kissed before she can finish her sentence. Her fingers find purchase on Kara's hips and pull her closer, careful not to get too enthusiastic in a technically open venue. She swears there's several flashes in her periphery but ignores the possibility in favour of focusing on Kara's lips on her own, and how soft Kara's dress is in her hands.

In a room of celebrities, someone's bound to be taking a picture or two. In fact, Lena's willing to bet they're the least interesting happening in the room right now.

When their kissing threatens to take a turn for the better, Kara slows them down, and pulls away just enough to say, "That was like, crazy romantic."

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course, geez."

Kara's eyes sparkle in the lights and Lena is goddamn enchanted.

"Well, thank you for recognizing how much willpower it takes to stay away from you," Lena says, heart full to bursting. Kara grins, pink to the tips of her ears and glowing.

"My girlfriend, the bard," she says happily, and punctuates it with a lingering kiss.

 

-

 

  
Later, when they're in bed and avoiding their publicists, Lena's phone pings with several messages from Lucy. She opens their chat to find very HQ, extremely flattering photos of her and Kara kissing, backed by the neon lights still swirling in Lena's mind, staring back at her.

She rolls her eyes and scrolls until the very last one, which Alex had obviously taken, probably by means of a very large bribe. It's her and Kara again in the background, but the focus is on Lucy, grinning manically with both thumbs up in the foreground.

She grins, saves the picture and uploads it onto Instagram. She takes extra time to ensure the filter brings out the pinks and blues in their hair.

The caption reads: "Always thankful for this 'mutual friend', also known as the most annoying roommate and bff in the world, for creeping. #notalyric #seriouslyguys"

 


	4. alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is lucy, like, not cool in my fic, you may ask? bc i firmly believe canonically that lucy lane is a huge nerd but never got all the way there bc whoever is in charge of supergirl money spent all of it on bad cgi and couldn't pay jenna dewan to stay forever and i'm so pissed about it i wrote this!! pls rewatch 1.17 for the 2 min scene where jenna dewan and chy leigh have more chemistry onscreen than beno and [all 8 foreheads redacted] ever have. bless!

Alex notices three things.

One, she's awake, which means she'd fallen asleep.

Two, there are fingers delicately carding through her hair, scratching lightly as they move over her scalp.

Three, the fingers are attached to a hand attached to a body. The body whose cushy chest her head is currently resting against.

Alex blinks, tensing on reflex, and relaxes when she realizes that the chest, hand and body belong to Lucy Lane.

The same Lucy Lane who notices Alex stir and presses a placating kiss into the crown of her head, continuing to tug at her hair.

It's dark in Lucy's apartment. The only source of light coming from the glow of the television. They're on a marathon rewatch of Brooklyn Nine Nine and Lucy is still absorbed with the show, shaking gently with laughter every few minutes.

As the scene and Lucy both settle, Alex finds she's reluctant to move, like she's a person made of jello. She occasionally jiggles with Lucy's movements, boneless and so very content. She doesn't move and doesn't want to move, willing to be petted for the rest of the night.

A blanket of safety cocoons her, just like the first time she'd woken up in Lucy's bed, tucked underneath Lucy's chin like she is now. Lucy had touched her gently like this then too; let her fingertips ghost over every part of Alex she could reach, unfamiliar then.

She's certainly not unfamiliar anymore.

Alex grins and feels mushy. The feeling makes her want to hide her face, so she digs her cheek into clavicle until it tickles Lucy and she tugs at the back of Alex's neck. She looks down at Alex and uses her other hand to brush her bangs back.

"You're always such a cuddle monster when you wake up," Lucy says. Alex knows she's going for exasperated because Lucy is always either manic or completely over it, but months of being together has Alex hearing the gentle endearment behind the words.

"You try having Kara as a sister and not learning to love cuddling."

Lucy hums at her answer and studies Alex's face. Alex waits patiently, because lately Lucy's been staring a lot, opening her mouth to speak but always deciding otherwise.

A flash later Lucy is smiling again, leaning forward to press her lips against Alex's. The hand that was in her hair moves until Lucy's thumb brushes past her cheekbone, pressing into her cheek. She grips Lucy's elbow, nipping at her lower lip as she maneuvers them so Lucy's leaning against the arm rest.

Alex shifts closer, crossing her leg over both of Lucy's, straddling her.

Lucy pushes forward when Alex moves away minutes later, stealing another kiss before Alex has both hands on her face. She looks cutely dazed, confused as to why they suddenly aren't kissing.

Alex grins. She pulls back to look at Lucy, to admire her, because Lucy is so beautiful that sometimes Alex just wants to look, quantify all the ways Lucy exists to make sure she's real.

For science. Because she's a scientist.

Empirically perfect face aside, Lucy Lane is incredibly smart, awfully funny, could bench press her a hundred times and makes her feel like nothing is impossible.

Maybe the middle of a make out session isn't exactly the most opportune time for a long drawn out speech about all the ways she's crazy for Lucy, so she settles for something more direct.

"God, you're pretty."

Lucy blinks at her. Alex grins in preparation for a smart aleck remark. Instead, Lucy's mouth tightens.

It's brief, and melts away into a not-all-the-way smile - not the Lucy-to-Alex smile Alex has gotten so used to.

"When did you become so smooth?" Lucy finally asks. It's quieter than Alex is used to, lacking her usual teasing conviction.

Alex frowns as Lucy leans in again, pressing her into the couch and swallowing the question on the tip of her tongue with an open mouth. She moans, pressing her hand against the small of Lucy's back, wanting her closer. She moves down and slides it underneath Lucy's tee, following the line of Lucy's spine, stroking the skin stretched over lithe muscle.

Lucy keens into her touch and takes it as a sign to press light kisses down her neck. Eventually, after Lucy has left a sizable hickey in a very visible place, Alex grips her thighs, lifts them both off the couch and hauls her to the bedroom. 

 

 -

 

  
Alex carefully sets Lucy's luggage down on her living room rug, hands on her hips as she proudly surveys her handiwork. She promptly knocks it over when Lucy jumps on her back without warning, shuffling her knees into the bags. She steadies herself with the arm of her couch as the koala on her back nuzzles their face into her neck.

"Luce, you almost just killed us," Alex says, shifting her hands up Lucy's thighs until she's stable on Alex's back.

"Don't be a drama queen. You go to the gym like every other day and it's not even your _job_ , you monster," Lucy mumbles into her nape, kissing the side of her neck.

"I'm just trying to keep up with you, Ms.Let-Me-Bench-Press-You."

"That's an iconic pick-up line and it totally worked on you," Lucy says, followed by a long yawn. She squeezes Alex's shoulder with the hand wound around her neck. "Now carry me to bed, I'm tired."

Alex rolls her eyes, hikes Lucy up her back so she doesn't slip off. "Yes, princess Lucy," she says, grinning with satisfaction when Lucy laughs and pinches her.

She walks them to her bedroom and practically throws Lucy onto the bed. Before she's stopped bouncing, Lucy's already making grabby hands at her. Alex takes the hint and moves in behind her, wrapping her arms around Lucy as she curls up.

A sigh of pleasure from her has Alex smiling as she strokes Lucy's stomach the way she's learned relaxes her. Soon enough, Lucy's breathing slows, and she's sleeping.

Alex's heart flips at the way the girl in her arms turns into her in her sleep, seeking warmth and squirreling into Alex's chest. The last few days of not having Lucy pressed up against her when she woke had begun to feel foreign and wrong, though there wasn't much to be done when Lucy was out of town on a shoot.

No one but Kara (who is sworn to secrecy) will ever know how much Alex wallowed in bed while Lucy was gone. Knowing messages from Lucy were sitting on her phone helped some, but because they were in different time zones, there was never a chance to talk.

Alex missed her. Even when Lucy was texting her every chance she had and Alex was doing the same, it didn't seem like enough. Lucy wasn't there.

And Alex just misses her, all the damn time.

It's awkward for Alex to realize she's falling in love. She isn't too good at it, at least not since her teenage years, when being emotional was a lifestyle more than human condition. Being so out of practice - her most recent romantic endeavor being a crush on someone completely unobtainable - she should've been nervous.

But there's just something about Lucy Lane that seems to obliterate Alex's adult fears of caring too deeply.

Theirs has been a less than conventional courtship, but when has a three date rule ever been more enjoyable than getting blatantly propositioned at a celebrity party and going home with your sister's coworker? Never, in Alex's experience.

She smiles, kisses the top of Lucy's head and closes her eyes.

Alex doesn't realize she's fallen asleep until she's bleary eyed and staring at a glowing screen she's not so quick to realize is Lucy's cellphone.

Lucy is still planted against her, back pressed into her front with Alex's arm around her waist, hand tucked underneath her. She's furiously texting and Alex's stomach clenches unpleasantly when she catches a glimpse of James' name before she moves into a conversation bearing Lena's.

"Hey," she mumbles, trying not to be a boundary crossing creep.

"Hey nappy."

"You're the only who wanted to nap."

Lucy sticks her phone onto the bedside table and twists to face her. She pecks Alex on the lips once, then twice, wags her eyebrows. "Yeah but I have jet lag, I have a great excuse."

Alex rolls her eyes but pulls Lucy closer. Lucy tucks herself against her neck, mouthing at her jaw. "I was tired from last night."

"You party hard with Kara again? You Danvers' are wild."

"I was out with Maggie."

Lucy pulls back. There's a weird, tight smile on her face that makes Alex more anxious than she knows why. "Oh yeah?"

They'd gone to some dive bar where Maggie had beat her ass at pool and gotten her to buy every single drink of the night. She'd even tried to be Maggie's wing woman, though her friend clearly wasn't ready. She'd had fun. "Yeah, for drinks, it was nice."

"Cool," Lucy says. She smiles again, the same anxiety inducing one from just moments ago, and gets up.

Alex watches her walk into the ensuite and hears the unmistakable sounds of the shower running. Usually she would take it as an invitation, but for a reason Alex hasn't figured out yet, she knows this time it's not.

 

-

 

  
Lucy's been weird the entire week. Every time Alex asks her if anything is wrong, she shrugs it off and distracts Alex with any number of diversions; including but not limited to food, goofs and most memorably, a hand down her pants.

Still, Alex persists. Every time she spots the signs of Lucy's impending mood, she asks. She tries to word it differently at each occasion, just to see if working at the right combination of words will unlock whatever is brewing inside Lucy's head. Lucy always smiles at her instead of answering, coming out of her funk and sassing her again.

It's not necessarily insecurity, so much as the paralyzing idea of Lucy not being to tell her something, like maybe Alex is around too much and Lucy is too nice to say _enough_.

She expresses as much to Kara, who has finally worked out her own relationship and is in the throes of a Lena Luthor induced honeymoon. She's so starry-eyed she's practically floating twenty-four seven. Alex finds it both outrageously adorable and totally unhelpful.

"Alex, that's ridiculous. Lucy is like, head over heels for you," Kara reassures her.

Kara stacks a few cupcakes onto her plate, pausing when she notices Lena on the couch, watching her with narrowed eyes. A slow sip from Lena's bottle and an inquisitive eyebrow has her sister sighing, gingerly pulling a plate of greens towards herself.

Kara eyes the vegetable platter and decides on exactly two carrot sticks.

Alex shoots Lena a thumbs up and receives a proud smile in return.

"Stop teaming up on me!" Kara whines, frowning when Alex adds some celery and broccoli on top of her meager serving of what Alex deems real food.

Alex snorts. "We're trying to keep you alive."

Kara huffs but has no leg to stand on. In retribution, she begins piling Alex's plate with veggies, grinning maniacally as it grows.

"Have you talked to Maggie?" Kara asks without looking away from her masterpiece.

As if summoned, Maggie materializes behind Kara, spooking her enough for her Jenga tower of vegetables to spill all over the counter. Maggie laughs loudly, picking up pieces of cauliflower to pop into her mouth.

"You called?" she asks.

She slips in beside Alex, continuing to eat the mess littering the tabletop. Alex nudges her, Maggie nudges back.

"Stop eavesdropping."

"You literally said my name."

Alex takes that as a call to competition, pressing against Maggie arm to shoulder to see who can push the other off the counter. Kara watches with a grin, feeding Alex a carrot in solidarity as Maggie sticks her tongue out at them.

Alex feels a sudden rush of comradery. Since being with Lucy, something not entirely new has blossomed between her and Maggie. Being around her has been easier than it's ever been before, lighthearted and without the weight of what Alex was holding hostage between them - a friendship she's sabotaged for months.

Some nostalgias between them might never wash away as cleanly as Alex would like and at times she has to admit she still feels a spike in her chest when Maggie smiles. Now however, they're few and far between, and small change compared to the near heart attacks Lucy inspires in her. She likes it.

"Do you know what's up with Lucy?" Kara asks, shaking Alex out of her thoughts.

Maggie wiggles her eyebrows at Kara. "All I know is that she's banging your sister."

"Ew! Maggie! Gross! So gross!" Kara covers both her ears and turns on her heel, squeaking as she hurries away from whatever imagery Maggie's likely scarred her with. She leaves both her cupcakes and her carrot sticks.

Maggie turns serious eyes on Alex as Kara makes it to the living room to flop onto a startled Lena's lap, her head still shaking rapidly.

"You doing ok?" Maggie asks, obviously concerned.

"Yeah."

Maggie looks as unconvinced as Alex sounds. "Don't let Lucy get away with being distant. That's a lot of what happened with Kate. It builds after a while, then, well, you know."

Alex nods, glancing at Maggie as she takes a long pull from her bottle. She knows from that very long night when Maggie and Kate had broken up that all the problems they'd never properly addressed culminated in an emotionally draining experience, ending with Alex picking bits of her friend off the floor.

She shivers, presses her arm against Maggie's again, asks her, "How is everything?"

"Fine for now. Kate is still calling, not sure when I'll pick up."

Alex puts an arm around her and squeezes in what she hopes is reassurance, earning a grateful smile in return. "When you decide you want to"

Maggie nods. "Yeah."

They end their talk by grabbing plates of food (including Kara's abandoned one) and taking it back to the living room. It's as crowded as it was before and there's no room on the couch despite Kara using Lena as an armchair and Winn perched on the armrest.

Maggie solves this by plopping down on the rug in front of the coffee table where a game of clue has just been laid out. Alex moves to join her but Lucy's hand shoots out to pull her quickly in the direction of the couch instead. She ends up half in Lucy's lap, half on the armrest Winn vacated via being pushed off by Lucy.

He pouts as he crawls to sit beside Maggie. She swings an arm around his shoulder, giving him her sympathies. James chuckles in his seat next to the Lena and Kara hybrid.

Alex tries to adjust herself in Lucy's lap. It's not a position she's very used to and Lucy makes things even more difficult when she wraps both arms around her waist and holds tight, refusing to let go or budge. Being the taller of the two, Alex has no choice but to loop her right arm around Lucy's neck to stay comfortable.

In the midst of getting used to sitting on a surprisingly comfortable model, Alex is witness to the look James shoots Lucy. Lucy says nothing but glares back. They make extended eye contact that looks like an aggressive, silent wimbledon match. It lasts all of thirty seconds before James looks away with furrowed brows. Alex feels Lucy shift after, angling them away from him.

Alex recognizes this behaviour only because she's so used to communicating with Kara this way, by knowing each other so well a look is sometimes worth more than what you can put into words.

She's never spoken to Lucy about why her and James didn't work out, only assumed because they remained friends it ended amicably. She knows they still occasionally talk on the phone. Last time that'd happened, Lucy had been distant and unavailable for days.

So what she sees might make something in her chest jump uncomfortably. The scene laying out before her is certainly tangible proof James still knows Lucy better than anyone, better than her, and they still affect each other in ways Alex has no business butting into.

She knows this logically, can process and understand why James and Lucy Past Tense has nothing to do with her and Lucy Present Tense. It's a mystery to Alex then, when the hand she has hanging limply against Lucy's collarbone snakes up, until it's holding the side of Lucy's neck.

Suddenly, she's desperate to take Lucy's jaw and tip it towards her, to bend over just that much to kiss her. Alex wants everyone in the room to see it happen.

Alex doesn't do any of that, and is relieved when she's able to stop and think. She lets her hand stay where it is and contemplates James' pursed lips.

He doesn't look particularly emotional, only worried. Though he passes it off easily enough as part of the game, smiling at the right times and laughing at the good jokes. Alex catches his glance enough to think differently.

She wants him to see her hand and Lucy's arms still digging into her hip. She wants him to know he's not allowed to touch Lucy like this ever again, that only she's been given permission. She's rarely ever felt like this before.

Alex frowns, her behaviour unappealing even to herself. She breathes out a long breath and urges her hand to relax.

She can feel Lucy stiffen at her movement, like Alex has noticed she does every time Alex pulls away. She walks her fingers into Lucy's hair and strokes the edges of her hairline to soothe her, to let her know she's not leaving anytime soon.

Lucy slumps against the couch and gives her a smile, the same small thankful one she gave Alex at their lunch with Lois and Clark.

Alex smiles back, doesn't stop her hand until it's resting at the back of Lucy's neck, cloaked by her hair.

The moment is interrupted when Winn makes a fuss at the table as his character is revealed to be the killer. "Colonel Mustard is innocent!" he whines.

"He murdered Mr. Boddy in the kitchen with a revolver, Winn," Maggie says, packing up the pieces to move on to their next game.

"He was totally set up, I demand an appeal!"

"That's not how Clue works, now shut up or you're not allowed to play scrabble."

He pouts as they all laugh. Alex catches Maggie's eye and receives a very exaggerated wink.

She almost squeaks when a cold hand slips under her shirt and presses against the small of her back without warning. It's clearly Lucy, who suddenly can't meet her eyes but is seemingly doing everything in her power to maintain Alex's attention.

Lucy's other hand lands on the other side of her hip, fingers hooked into the belt loops of her jeans. It's a downright possessive move, obvious enough for Maggie to take one look at them and laugh, not bothering to hide it.

Alex can tell Lucy's realized she's been found out when her face burrows itself into her arm, hot from what is probably a cute blush.

Game night abruptly ends fifteen minutes later when the confused crew is escorted out of Alex's apartment by an entirely too amused Maggie, who shouts at them to, "figure it out!" on her way out.

Alex locks up after her friends with a shaking head, leaning back against the closed door, waiting for Lucy to approach. Her girlfriend is uncharacteristically sheepish, leaning on her side against the back of the couch, sitting in the same spot she's been rooted in the entire night.

"So," Lucy says, watching her carefully. "What was that about?"

Well, if Lucy can play coy, so can Alex. "Game night? Personally thought I crushed it."

Lucy smiles, then bites her lip, like she hadn't meant to smile but couldn't help it. "I mean the stuff on the couch, nerd."

Alex pushes herself off the door and moves to sit on the couch.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Lucy's face turns a pink that makes Alex want to kiss her very badly. She only resists because she knows they're having a talk. She reminds herself to kiss Lucy extra, later.

Lucy takes a deep breath, turns completely towards her until their knees are touching, and her words come out in a long rush.

"Okay, so I was jealous and I know we're-" She quiets when Alex's hand wraps around hers.

"I was too," Alex says, determined not to wimp out.

"What?" Lucy asks, eyebrows scrunched up. She might as well have the word confused stamped on her forehead.

"Jealous. Of you and James."

"You're not serious," Lucy says, disbelieving. Alex frowns.

"James and I are one hundred percent over, you know that, right?"

Alex mentally pats herself on the back for not rolling her eyes, but still leans back, exasperated. "Come on, Lucy."

"Come on what?"

Alex sighs, prompting Lucy's grimace to somehow deepen. She runs a frustrated hand through her hair. Unless it's a research paper, Alex sometimes has trouble expressing her own insecurities.

Slowly and with careful words, she says, "He knows you, you know him, that kind of thing doesn't go away because you broke up."

Lucy blinks, absorbs her words seriously as Alex tries not to twitch and twiddle her thumbs and lose her cool.

Finally, with assertion, Lucy states, "You know what, James is always going to be here, in my life, but I'll tell you with absolute certainty that we broke up for a reason, many reasons, and those reasons aren't going to go away just because we still care about each other. I'm not going to get back together with someone who never put me first and who I know will never be able to. And that's that."

Alex swallows against the lump in her throat. Lucy's right and she's being honest and there's nothing more Alex could ask of her.

She nods. "That's fair."

"I know," Lucy says. She pauses and seems to run out of the steam she's been running on. Hesitantly, she asks, "Does James hanging around make you uncomfortable?"

"No, James is my friend too. I think..." Alex stops, collapses back against the couch again. She looks at the mess on her coffee table, of the opened game board and all the scattered game pieces. "I think it makes me protective of us and it came out the wrong way today."

She lets her head loll to face Lucy, face grave and with a twist in her stomach as she says, "I'm sorry, I'm going to try really hard not to be a dick."

Lucy smiles, charmed in the middle of what could be an argument because Alex is stupidly earnest and cute and perfect. She leans forward and kisses her, reveling in the way Alex gives into her.

"It's ok, I can promise the same. I'm sorry too. About Maggie."

Alex steals another kiss from Lucy because they haven't been doing that nearly enough. She licks into her mouth and forgets what she wanted to say the moment Lucy bites at her lower lip. They kiss leisurely, in no hurry and with no purpose until Alex's brain sparks and reminds her of their lost conversation.

Reluctantly, Alex pulls back, but lingers close.

"You know that Maggie has zero interest in me? Even when I was interested in her."

"Was?"

"Don't be an idiot," Alex says, tugging at Lucy's hands until she slides onto her lap. It feels right when her hands end up bracing Lucy by the small of her back, Lucy's skin warm and a-hundred-dollar-lotion soft underneath her palms - much less awkward than the other way around.

She brings one hand up to cup Lucy's cheek. Alex loves the way Lucy's skin pits under even the slightest pressure from her fingers. She traces Lucy's scarily defined cheekbone with her thumb and feels like everything will be fine when Lucy leans into her hand, staring at her.

"And you know, next time you're jealous, feel free to warm up your hands before you stick them up my shirt," Alex says with a smirk.

It takes a second before Lucy pulls back, narrows her eyes and sticks a very specific finger at her.

 

-

 

Alex groans and pulls the comforter over her head. The bed dips as Kara climbs in beside her, tugging until her sister gives in and let's herself be manhandled awake. The whole situation reminds Alex of being a kid and losing all her precious weekend sleep to Kara's relentless energy.

It used to be whines of " _cartoons_!" and " _let's go for a bike ride, Alex_!". Now, the phrase, " _Lena's making pancakes!_ " is being repeatedly chanted into her ear.

In this moment Alex regrets all of the life decisions that've led her to this second. Every single one.

She moans, pulling a pillow over her face. "Kara please, I love you more than anything in this world but go eat breakfast with your girlfriend and leave me alone."

Her protection, to Alex's displeasure, is ripped out of her grasp. Kara tosses it away without looking and shakes the bed with a bounce, stubbornly determined to have her way. The wont of the younger sibling.

She holds Alex's face, squishes her like a stress toy and doesn't let go. "I love you more than anything in this world too but you're being very grumpy."

"I had a long night!" Alex grouses.

Kara recoils at that, scrambles off the bed which she realizes with horror is the scene of the crime. The crime of one of her best friends being in the nude with her sister. Her nude sister. Nude.

"Alex, stop! I'm your baby sister!" Kara yells, battling her own evil imagination.

Alex sits up harshly. She grabs Kara's wrists to stop her flailing and says, "Stop that, you know how busy the lab has been. Now go away."

"I'm going to get Lucy to yell at you," Kara says to little effect. They both know Lucy would likely end up back in bed with Alex. Kara quickly switches tactics. She pouts.

"Please Alex?"

Alex hesitates, her grip slackening. Kara knows she's won when Alex sighs deeply and let's go, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Decades later and the pout is still as powerful as it's always been.

"Does Lena know you're a being of pure evil?"

"Yes! And she loves it."

"Gross, Kara. I'm your older sister."

The kitchen smells delicious as Kara drags a still reluctant Alex to the table. She guides her sister into a chair next to Lucy, who reaches over and rubs at the back of Alex's neck. It's almost enough for Alex to forgive her for her shit eating grin and the knowing "you're such a sucker" look.

The only true ally Alex has is surprisingly Lena, who slides a mug of coffee and a sympathetic look at her. She thanks Lena twice when she then pulls an overly chipped Kara into the kitchen to help her.

"Poor tired baby."

Alex turns a glare at Lucy. "Your fault," she grumbles.

"Say what now?"

"I would still be sleeping if you weren't roommates with my sister's girlfriend."

Lucy beams, looks at her like her pajamas and her hair sticking up everywhere is the cutest thing in the world. She leans in, kisses Alex's cheek sweetly and says, "Isn't it your fault that you're sleeping with your sister's girlfriend's roommate?"

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"You guys are such a loving couple," Lena deadpans.

She places a plate of perfectly crisped bacon on the table, next to some pancakes and cut up fruit neither Alex nor Lucy noticed she brought in.

Lucy glares at Lena and mouths something Alex can't decipher in her state. Alex sticks a slice of orange into her mouth, chewing and watching as Lucy makes vaguely threatening gestures at Lena and Lena responds with less than impressed looks.

Usually squabbles between Lena and Lucy last about exactly as long as an ice cream cone in Kara's hands. Once Alex witnessed an argument over granola that lasted thirty seconds and ended with Lena and Lucy crying into each other's shoulders. She was used to that. This time, weirdly enough, Lucy keeps yelling to shut Lena up before she can say a word.

Eventually the Danvers' have to ban screaming in front of the eggs. At the inception of quiet time, they begin waging a silent but aggressive war. Alex and (mostly) Kara devour breakfast as they nervously spectate.

When Alex's third cup of coffee finally does the job, she pulls Kara into the games closet and brings out the only thing she knows will either bring them all closer together or force one of them to commit mass murder.

"Guys, monopoly?"

 

  
Alex does indeed save them, but at the price of her own winning streak.

"Do you treat all your girlfriends like this?" she grumps, tossing the last of her monopoly money into Lucy's ever-growing pile.

It's hour nine of what Kara's deemed _monopoly-palooza_ and Alex is losing badly. Lena and Kara have retired to Kara's for the night - sensibly tapping out after hour seven - because two couples so related to each other sometimes need to not be sleeping in one apartment.

Thankfully, Lena and Lucy made amends not long after they started playing, when Lena sheepishly let Lucy have Park Place. That was that, and they spent fifteen minutes having a hushed conversation in the bathroom; half of which Kara and Alex spent making confused faces at each other and wondering what the heck was happening.

She forgets that now, in the face of taxes and going to jail and landing on Lucy's damn railroad, again.

Alex is too busy staring morosely at the board to notice Lucy freeze.

"You're... my girlfriend?" Alex looks up. Lucy is obviously stunned, eyes too wide and mouth slightly open.

Alex realizes abruptly they've never had that conversation, she's always just assumed...

"Oh, oh no, are we not? I, oh god," Alex panics. She stands, sits down, stands, and begins pacing the living room floor with her hand against her forehead.

"Alex, relax."

"How are you so calm right now? I've just been assuming that we're girlfriends like some sort of presumptuous idiot and you-"

"I love you," Lucy blurts out.

Alex comes to a grinding halt and turns to face Lucy, who doesn't seem at all surprised by her own outburst. "Oh."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

Lucy takes a breath and looks down at her hands. When she looks back up at Alex, her eyes are so soft they make Alex want to run over and hold her.

"Because I've been weird for the last few months, thinking all these crazy things and not being honest because I was scared you didn't feel the same way. I've been so stupid and I'm sorry I haven't just told you how I feel."

"You love me?"

Lucy nods slowly and shrugs, "I do."

"Well good, because I love you too," Alex says with certainty. She doesn't have to think about it to know she's past falling in love and gotten to plain in love.

Alex walks over to Lucy and kneels in front of her so they're face to face. Lucy utters out a surprised little sound, but why is she surprised at all? Alex hasn't exactly been shy about her affections.

"Is that why you've been all moody? Because you thought we were just, I don't know, being friends?" Alex asks, bringing a hand up to cup Lucy's cheek. Lucy leans into it like she always does, like she never wants Alex to stop touching her. Alex doesn't.

"We never talked about it."

"We should've talked about it," Alex says, and admits, "I haven't been with anyone else, I haven't even thought about anyone else since you."

"What about Maggie?"

"Luce, that was never going to happen, even before you asked me if I wanted to 'go to bone town' with you."

Lucy grins, her eyes watery from emotion. "I can't believe you said yes."

"Do you even know how hot you are?" Alex jokes. She sobers when Lucy rolls her eyes and a renegade tear escapes down her cheek. Alex kisses the spot where it stops. When she pulls back, she says, "You know it's not just that, you're... I am crazy about you."

"I'm crazy about you too," Lucy says. She clutches Alex's wrist, strokes her pulse point, and using her other hand, guides Alex in by the underside of her jaw for a kiss.

Alex happily complies. They're wrapped up in each other until Lucy stops with her mouth still pressed under Alex's ear. Alex feels Lucy smile.

"You know if I knew we were girlfriends I wouldn't have spent 60 dollars on french ice cream."

Alex laughs, kisses her soundly. "I love you, you ridiculous human being."

She pulls back, moves her hands until her fingers are in Lucy's hair. Her thumb strokes where Lucy's cheek meets her ear.

"So just to make sure, we're girlfriends, right?" she teases.

Lucy laughs, presses their lips together, her smile so wide they're not kissing so much as knocking teeth. Alex pulls back to grin at her. Lucy laughs again, the sound bright and beautiful.

 

-

 

 

 **itslucy**  
@LCorpLena hey, come pick up ur gf so i can be alone with mine

 **LCorpLena**  
@itsLucy Leave them alone and come home, it's sisters night.

 **OfficialLoisKentLane**  
@LCorpLena @itsLucy sisters night is an awesome idea! bring Lena and come over, Clark will make popcorn for us

 **itsLucy**  
@LCorpLena not according to me it's not!!!  
@OfficialLoisKentLane can u take kara and lena off my hands and pretend to be their sister pls

 **LCorpLena**  
@itsLucy Alex just texted me to come pick you up. I'll be there in 10 minutes.  
@OfficialLoisKentLane You're the best, Lo!!

 **OfficialLoisLaneKent**  
@LCorpLena @itsLucy hahahaha love @AlexDanvers, a girl who can put my sister in her place!

 **itsLucy**  
@LCorpLena @OfficialLoisKentLane @AlexDanvers no one loves me but @MsKaraDanvers

 **AlexDanvers**  
@itsLucy Lucy, I'm sitting right beside you

 **MsKaraDanvers**  
@itsLucy sorry Luce, it's sisters night! love ya!!

 **itsLucy**  
@AlexDanvers if u really loved me u would ditch ur sister for super hot make outs etc.  
@MsKaraDanvers WOW THE #BETRAYAL

 **OfficialLoisKentLane**  
@itsLucy EW LUCY THIS IS A PUBLIC SPACE WHAT IF DAD SEES

 **itsLucy**  
@OfficialLoisKentLane DON'T TELL DAD U SNITCH OMG

 **LCorpLena**  
@itsLucy I'm downstairs, my tiny idiot. Hurry so I don't get a ticket!  
@MsKaraDanvers Sorry I can't come in, babe, I'll see you tomorrow.

 **MsKaraDanvers**  
@LCorpLena ❤️❤️

 **itsLucy**  
@LCorpLena we're going to Lois' bc she threatened me

 **AlexDanvers**  
@itsLucy I love you but you deserve this twitter treatment  
@OfficialLoisKentLane you're an angel, Lois

 **TheClarkLaneKent**  
the feeling when your wife's sister's best friend/cousin's girlfriend and your cousin's sister who is also your wife's sister's girlfriend makes your wife laugh so hard you need to pick her up off the floor #fam  
_stylewinn, JamesOlsenPR and SawyerMaggie liked this_

 **karlenafan2017** omg i love everybody in this gay bar!!!!!!  
**spaceenthusiast** are they all related or what?!?  
**lowestlane** this is deadass the funniest thing i've ever read in my life i love my moms  
**FuckYeahLucyLena** Confirmed: Lucy and Lena are still living together #LuNa  
**thedirectorship** Hello 911? I just witnessed Lucy Lane get murdered on twitter lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the wild ride y'all and of course the lovely wonderful comments and kudos! i've written a quarter of a very convoluted fake marriage supercorp fic so see you there if you're into that in like... a few months! gotta love those soft little fools. k bye, thanks!


End file.
